Life is Complicated
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: The sequel to LOVE IS COMPLICATED, when Joey Potter is pregnant, she has to decide what to do regarding her future. Will she end up with Pacey or Dawson? R
1. A Prologue

**Author Notes: I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I AM TRULY SORRY. Before I start this story, I know some of you did not read my first story and some of you might have forgotten what my story was about. Therefore, want you to know what happened in the pervious story, Love is Complicated. So here are some clip notes. **

* * *

(_Chapter 1: Leaving without a goodbye)._

Pacey set sail that day and Joey never stopped him. Joey never had the chance to tell him that she loved him. Joey lost a part of her that day.

* * *

(_Chapter 3: The forceful vibe)._

"He _was _my friend. He _was_ my best friend who stole my love of my life and left me in the dust. He _was _insensitive and selfish. Now he's nothing to me. He's not my friend. He's not my enemy. He's out of my life completely." Dawson obliged.

----------------

"Yes it was your fault. You should have given me the opportunity of freedom. But you were selfish and you didn't want me to go. You wanted me to stay here with you... You made a big mistake last year when you forced me to isolate Pacey. You did that so you and I could stay friends." Joey said.

Dawson looked confused, "Friends? I think were more than friends Joey… We're soul-"

Joey interrupted him, "Momentarily no. Dawson. We are not soul mates. We are nothing……….. You need to forgive Pacey." She said as she stumped off.

_

* * *

(Chapter 4: Seems like a lifetime ago.)_

"I know that things between Dawson and I are pretty much unfixable. And I wouldn't believe that everything can be solve in a conversation, cause, that's just not the way it work." Pacey stated.

_

* * *

(Chapter 11: It will Hold!)_

"It's okay. I want you to." Joey gave him permission. She wanted this night for them to mean they were officially together. Pacey continues to kiss her as he started to unbutton both his shirts and her shirt. Tonight would **change her life forever**.

_

* * *

(Chapter 15: My Boyfriend)_

"Wait. I broke up with Dawson." Joey lied. The truth was Joey hadn't seen Dawson since the kiss. She wasn't technically lying to Pacey because she was going to break up with Dawson as soon as possible. She was just a little ahead in the schedule. She lied because she panicked. She did not know what to say. She did not want to lose Pacey.

"You broke up with him?" Pacey repeated.

"Yes. The class after the kiss. I just haven't told him about us. And I'm sorry Pacey but all of this is a bit exhilarating. So you are going to have to excuse me when I am going to say that I need some time before I tell him about us. But I still want to be with you." Joey continued her story-telling.

"You do?" Pacey said sympathetically.

"Pacey I love you." Joey stated proudly.

"I love you too." Pacey said thankfully.

_

* * *

(Chapter 19: I'll Wait)_

"Jo. I can wait. I can wait as long as it takes." Dawson stated.

_

* * *

(Chapter 25: A promise and a question)_

Joey just stood their realizing that Pacey had just broken up with her. She had no idea how to react.

_

* * *

(Chapter 26 You are)_

Jen then labeled, "Joey, you're pregnant."

* * *

(_Chapter 31: Promise with all my heart!)_

Pacey nodded, "I want to help you Joey. I had no right to leave you all by yourself. I want to be the man I can be. I want to be the father you want me to. I want to be the father I can be."

Joey started crying happy tears, "Promise."

Pacey reached over and grabbed her hands, "With all my might."


	2. Accept The Truth

On Saturday morning, as the hour hand reached seven o'clock, Pacey's knee was bouncing up and down apprehensively. Joey was calmly sitting next to him reading a teen magazine. They were obviously in a clinic's waiting room. Joey could tell that Pacey was extremely nervous and anxious. To be completely honest, they both were vaguely hesitant.

"Did you know that the actor, Todd, broke up with Ashen to be with another younger actress?" Joey was reading facts out of the magazine.

"Hmm really… How long were they together?" Pacey asked.

"Three weeks." Joey stated.

"Wow… Three whole weeks. That's one more week than what people would normally date in Hollywood." Pacey joked.

Joey put the magazine down and looked at the clock. She was watching as the second hand moved very slowly. They were uselessly talking about the magazine because they did not want to state the obvious. They were in denial.

The reason why they were at the clinic was that they wanted to see if Joey was truly pregnant. They have not gone to a doctor yet and Joey was starting to get concerned about her health.

Therefore, she had Pacey drive her to Boston so they could go to a free clinic. She did not want to go to the free clinic at Capeside because she did not want to take a risk of running into someone they knew.

"You know what, it's been forever. I don't think the doctor is coming... We should, you know, go!" Joey said callously.

"No… No were not going anywhere. You convinced me to drive us thirty miles to go to this clinic. It would be pointless if we left. We're not going anywhere." Pacey acknowledged.

"Well we've been in this waiting room since the dawn of dust." Joey reminded.

"Ms. Potter, the doctor will see you in just a moment." The receptionist said from her desk.

"See. The doctor will see us in a moment." Pacey repeated.

"Well I know that you don't want to be here, so why should we stay if you don't want to." Joey said garrulously.

"What makes you think I don't want to be here?" Pacey denied it even though it was true. He felt awkward being in the waiting room to see if his Joey was pregnant. He knew that he wasn't the most responsible person in this world, but he never thought he would get someone pregnant before he graduated high school.

"Because it written all over your face and your body behavior is tremulous, and…" Joey began to ramble tediously.

"Joey," Pacey interrupted, "We can't run from this anymore. We have to find out the truth."

Joey took a deep breath, "And what if I am pregnant. For real."

"Then we'll take care of it." Pacey knew the moment he said it, he knew Joey would take it the wrong way and think he was talking about an abortion. "I didn't mean to say that way. I just came out. What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." Joey grabbed his hand.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." Pacey declared.

"Ms. Potter… The doctor will see you know." The receptionist instructed.

Joey got up ready to enter the room when Pacey followed her.

"Oh were you going…" Joey did not expect him to come in the room with her.

"Well, I just…" Pacey mumble hesitantly.

"Yea well," She panicked. She did not want him to come in, but she did want to hurt his feelings and blurt it out.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Joey thanked.

Like it or not, it was time for Joey to receive the truth but she had to accept it all by herself.


	3. But You Are

Joey was sitting in the cold dark room. She was waiting for the doctor to come in. She was so nervous that she could have past out. She just wanted the doctor to come in and explain that all of it was a big misunderstanding and Joey was not pregnant. She just wanted to live a normal life.

A male doctor walked in the room abrasively, "Josephine Potter."

"Yes." Joey answered anxiously.

"I'm Dr. Patterson. How are you?" He said kindly.

"Look. I have life so if you don't mind, can you cut the chit-chat and tell me the results of my test." Joey said abruptly.

Dr. Patterson looked at Joey sympathetically, "You're pregnant."

"What?" Joey said shocked. She never expected that she was truly pregnant. She thought that it was a mix-up.

"According to the data, you are little more than three months." The doctor instructed.

"Three months? That's impossible." Joey stated. She knew it has been awhile, but she never thought she was that far in the pregnancy.

"I can do another urine test if you want, but …" Dr. Patterson implied.

"I don't really have any symptoms. I'm not getting larger." Joey looked down at her stomach.

"No, but it explains why you've been nauseous." Dr. Patterson reminded.

"Are you sure it's not, like, a mistake. Are you sure that is my test?"

"Ms. Potter, even though you don't have the obvious symptoms, you are pregnant." He said understandingly.

Joey just looked down at the ground, "I can't believe that this is happening."

"Joey, we need to talk about what we're going to do, looking forward."

"I need to get it taken care of…" Joey said without even thinking about it. She never thought that she would be in this kind of situation. She never thought she would consider having an abortion. However, she did not want to be pregnant.

"Joey, you can only terminate a pregnancy within the first fourteen weeks. You are twelve weeks in. An abortions cost as little as six hundred dollars here in Massachusetts. Can you have that much money within two weeks?"

"Six hundred dollars?" Joey started crying. "You must have a lower price… I cannot deal with this right now. I have a Chem. test Friday that I need to study for, and ... our B&B is about to reach is climax, and there is prep for the S.A.T.s, and ... I am supposed to go to Worthington…. I can't be pregnant."

Joey could not believe all of this was happening. She felt as if the world was moving so fast but she standing still.

"But you are pregnant." Dr. Patterson declared.

**Author Comment: I know some of you are really busy but for those who like my story, the more people who review, the faster I will update!**


	4. Far in the Distance

Monday morning, Joey was in her bedroom looking in the mirror. She was pacifically looking at her stomach. Every t-shirts Joey had tried on, did not completely cover her stomach. She started to notice that she was getting fatter than usual.

"Joey breakfast!" Bessie yelled from the other room.

"Be right there." Joey said. Joey had to think quickly of what she could wear that covered her stomach. She had not told her sister that she was pregnant. She did not know how she could tell her. She would not think her sister would under. She would probably go ballistic on her sister.

Joey came into the dinning room. Bodie was cooking breakfast and Bessie was feeding Alexander. Joey was wearing a big sweatshirt that hid her body shape.

"Joey aren't you hot in that. It suppose to be in the seventies." Bodie stated.

"Yea why don't you wear one of your t-shirts I bought you?" Bessie recommended.

"I'm fine." Joey sat down and started to pick at her food. She knew anything she would eat now would just come back up later in the morning.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bessie asked.

"Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day." Bodie reminded.

"I'm not really hungry." Joey snapped. All of sudden a car horn honked loudly.

"That's Pacey." Joey grabbed her bag. She was so anxious to get out of the house. She felt so claustrophobic.

"You know he can come inside like a proper gentleman." Bessie said.

"Yea well we're kind of in a hurry… Bye." Joey ran out of the door.

Bessie got up and watched her younger sister get into Pacey's car.

"You know she's been acting kind of weird." Bodie acknowledged.

"I'm worry about her." Bessie said concerened.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Bodie reinsured.

Joey and Pacey arrived at school without even talking about their situation. They knew that they would have face it sooner or later, they were just afraid of people finding out. They were afraid of the future. They just walked into the building calm and carefree.

"So after school today, do you want to come to the video store and hang out? The new releases are supposed to come in today." Pacey offered.

"Wow, sounds fun." Joey said sarcastically.

"I know it's kind of boring, but you know…" Pacey said.

"You want to be with me ever single moment of the day." She filled in the blanks.

"I'm just worry about you." He confirmed. Even though Pacey was quiet about their situation, he did still care for her. He did not want to let her down.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." Joey indemnified.

"Okay. I have to work late tonight. I'm taking an extra shift." Pacey said.

"You know when I told you that might want of have a um a um… well an abortion…" Joey whispered making sure no one heard her, "I said it was a goal. If you can't get six hundred dollars by next week Wednesday, it'll be okay."

"Well, I just want to, you know… I know that you don't have to an abortion, it just that I want you to have all of your options." Pacey said caring. The truth was Pacey did not want her to have an abortion. The thought of a baby was kind appealing.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem…I got to go. Don't want to be late for class." Pacey said unenthusiastic.

"Wait." Joey said. She dragged Pacey into a deserted hall were no one was in sight and she hauled him to a quiet corner. She then decided to kiss him. She kiss him repeatedly. They pulled away.

"What was that for?" Pacey asked.

"For caring for me. For helping me. For being there for me when I needed you the most. I love you." Joey explained. She has wanted to do that ever since forever.

"I love you too." He kissed her again passionately. But unexpectedly, a bell rang.

"That's the warning bell." Joey labeled.

"Yea. So I'll see you later." He asked.

"Yea." She said with butterflies in her stomach.

In the far distance, Dawson was at the end of the hall watching. He could not believe what was happening. It was as though they pulled out his heart and stomped on it. It was as though they were mocking him.

"Hey." Jen came from behind and saw Dawson faced her.

Dawson did not say anything.

Jen noticed that something was not right, "What's wrong?" But before he could answer, she saw Pacey and Joey kissing.


	5. Urgent Dispute

Before Jen could even talk to him, Dawson ran away. He was so confused and frustrated. He did not feel like speaking to anyone. He did not know what to say. He did not know how to express his feelings. He skipped the entire morning of school so he could clear his mine, but he was too mad to calm himself down.

Therefore, he came back to school livid. He wanted to yell at Pacey. He wanted to hit Pacey. He wanted Pacey to feel as much pain as he was feeling.

When he walked into the school, he was like a hawk. He was just waiting for Pacey to walk in his path, but before he could see Pacey, he saw Joey. Consequently, he wanted to be an iconoclast and tell her off. He headed towards her.

Joey saw Dawson heading towards her, "Hey Dawson."

She was completely oblivious to how Dawson was feeling. She had no idea that Dawson saw her kissing Pacey earlier that day.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Dawson said so loudly that the entire school heard.

"What?" Joey was confused towards his behavior.

"Dawson?" Jen got into the conversation. She had no idea what was going in his head.

"I know about you and Pacey." He tried to destroy his anger but he couldn't.

"Dawson you don't know what's happening between us so you might want to think before you say something you'll regret." Joey recommended.

"I loved you. I gave you everything. Why did you choose the pig over me?" He insulted.

"Dawson!" Jen intervene, "You might want to step outside to get some air before you say something else that is offensive."

"You know what!" Joey buttons were pushed, "You want to know why I choose him over you. He might not get all A's Dawson but he's smart. He might not know what he wants to be but he is dedicated. He might not always share his feelings but he is kind and sweet. He cares about others before he cares about himself. He peruses me to fulfill my dreams. When I was with you Dawson, I felt like I am still a child! I felt like I was limited… And another reason why I choose him over you was that I love him!"

"You love him…" Dawson repeated just looking into her eyes. For the longest time they were just staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Pacey interrupted there tranquility. He heard them arguing but he did not think it was a big issue.

Joey, without thinking, grabbed Pacey's face and kissed him passionately! Dawson was appalled that she was so insensitive. Pacey was shocked. He did not know why she was kissing him in front of Dawson. He thought Joey would not want anyone to know about their relationship.

Pacey pulled away, "Joey? What's going on?"

Unfortunately, Joey could not say anything. She felt dizzy and tired. She felt as if she ran into a brick wall. Pacey noticed that something wasn't right with Joey, but he did not know what was wrong. She was turning pale and she was loosing her footing. Before Pacey could ask what was wrong, Joey fell towards the ground hard.

The crowd all then started to panic and make irrational complaints. Pacey instantly kneeled down to see if she was alright but he knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"Joey. Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawson started to turn apprehension.

"Dawson call 911!" Pacey abetted.

"Why?" Dawson instigated.

"Damn it! Dawson just do it!" Pacey barked.

"Fine." Dawson ran off to find the nearest phone.

"Pacey." Joey muttered but she was too weak to speak.

"Is she okay?" Jen finally spoke from behind.

"I don't know?" Pacey said in denial.

Joey was just tenderly lying there on the ground. She was unconscious and no one knew why. Everyone was so disturbed and alarmed. Teachers were grouping towards Joey. The students were making a large riot. Nevertheless, Pacey was in his own quixotic world. He was utterly afraid. He did not know what to do. Joey was in trouble!


	6. Now they know!

"I wonder what happened?… I wonder if she going to be okay?…. I need to know why this is happening!…" Bessie nerves made her unexpectedly mutter her questions aloud.

Bessie, Bodie, Alexander, Dawson, Jen, Grams, Jack, and Andie were in the waiting room of Capeside's local hospital. Pacey was at the hospital but he isolated himself from the group and drifted away. They have been at the hospital for almost an hour and a half. They were waiting for the doctor to explain what happened to Joey.

"I'm sure she's fine." Bodie declared.

"She has to fine. Nothing can be wrong with my sister. She's perfectly healthy." Bessie stated.

"I just want to know what's taking the doctor so long." Andie said.

"You know how doctors are, they take as long as they can just to punish us." Jack joked.

"This isn't time for jokes." Andie snapped.

"It wasn't a joke, it was just an observation." Jack covered up.

"I really wish I hadn't yelled at her. I kind of feel like it's was my fault." Dawson intervened.

"No. It is not your fault Dawson. Do not think that... If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I've been putting way too much pressure on her with the B&B and Alexander." Bessie demanded.

"It's not any of our faults." Jen, who was practically defunct, spoke.

"How would you know that?" Dawson asked.

Jen just put her head down and did not answer. She did not want to rat on her good friend.

"Jennifer. Do you know what happened to Joey." Grams asked curiously.

Jen just nodded taciturnly.

"What?" Dawson ordered.

"It's not place to tell." Jen stated.

"Jennifer, can't you see that everyone is terrified that something bad has happen to Josephine. Now I think you should ease everyone's mind and tell what happened." Grams begged.

"I can't." Jen whispered.

"Why!" Bessie pleaded.

"It has something to with Pacey doesn't it?" Dawson stated.

Jen just looked up and did not answer him because he did not need her to tell the answer. He already what knew the answer was.

"Excuse me?" The doctor walked and interrupted the tranquility, "Are you here for Josephine Potter."

"Yes." Everyone said softly.

"May I speak to her family." The doctor requested.

"That would be us." Bessie said as she and Bodie (who was holding Alexander) stood up.

The doctor took them to a desolated corner so they could talk privately. The rest of the gang stood in the waiting room anxious to know what happened to Joey. Even though they were just across the room, they could not hear what Bessie and the doctor were saying.

Everyone turned around and gave up trying to read the Doctor's lipped.

However, unexpectedly Bessie shouted, "WHAT!"

Bessie knew what happened to her sister and she was not pleased with the results.

Knock! Knock!

Someone was gently tapping on the Joey's hospital door. Joey was still in the hospital room

Joey took a deep breath fearing that it was her sister, "Come in." She opened her eyes and she was relieved when saw that it was Pacey.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. It's only you." Joey said.

"Yeah." He said softly.

He took his hands from his back a pulled out flowers. "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful." Joey accepted the flowers.

Pacey got comfortable and sat on the end of the bed, "How are you?"

"Frightened." Joey labeled.

"Because of what happened." Pacey assumed.

"No. Because now everyone knows about me." She declared.

**

* * *

Previous on Life is complicated:**_ Pacey and Joey will have toface the world starting with a big hit with Bessie. Will they be able to handle it? Will they stick together or will they be separated?_

**Author's commet:**_ I like to thank you all for the great reviews you send me. I especially like to think **Superfan24 **and **Elisabeth Germain **for their great reviews. I have already have sent this chapter to them through their email so they already have read this and know what it is about. If you want me to send you the next chapter chapter in email just summit a great review with your email address. And remember the more the reviews, the faster I'll update!_


	7. Facing the Music&Bessie

Joey came out of the bathroom (in the hospital's room) fully dressed and ready to leave. Bessie did not come in the room yet. In fact, it has been almost an hour and the only person who had entered the room was Pacey who stayed Joey.

Joey had no idea what was taking her sister so long. She expected that her sister would have barged in there just to yell at her. Nonetheless, since there were no signs of her sister, Joey decided that Pacey would take her home. If her sister would not come in the room to yell at her, Joey would have to face her sister.

"Ready." Pacey asked.

"I really don't want to go out there!" Joey said inanely. She was afraid that people would stare at her, make judgments about her, or insult her.

"Don't worry," Pacey grabbed her hand, "I'm right by your side."

Pacey opened the door and walked ahead of her. He wanted to protect Joey from whatever walked in their paths. They started to walk down the hall. Joey felt safe since Pacey was right next to her. He was protecting her from her insecurity.

"You can calm down now. You have nothing to worry about." Pacey recommended.

"Easy for you to say." Joey asserted.

"Hey we're both in this same situation so…" Pacey reminded.

Before Pacey could finish his sentence, Bessie came from the corner. She looked so livid and unsteady. She did not say anything but both Joey and Pacey assumed that she knew that Joey was pregnant.

"Bessie." Joey tried to calm down her sister.

Nonetheless before Joey could defend her rights, Bessie vigorously lift her hand and physically slapped Pacey so hard that his head could have snapped backward. After she hit him, her handprint left a mark.

"Joey. It's time to go!" Bessie barked orders to her sister.

Joey did not want to go. She wanted to stay with Pacey. However, Bessie snatched her arm and dragged her out of the hospital. Now that Pacey was gone, she did not feel safe. She felt alone and frighten for her behalf.

**

* * *

Author's Note: _I know that this chapter is kind of short but remember the faster/more you send your reviews, the faster I will update._ **

**Author's Comment: **_I liked to thank Dolcholiday024 and Liz for their great reviews. Therefore I have already sent them this chapter so they already know what happened. If you want me to send you chapter 8 before I post here on write a great review and have you're email address available. If you do not want post email on the web send it to me at ._

**Next Time on Life is complicated: **_We find out what was wrong with Joey (when she fainted). Also Bessie and Joey face off._


	8. I Still Am

That night, Bessie did not talk to Joey. Actually, the only words she said to Joey were '_go to bed'._ She had no words of wisdoms, no arguments, no tirades. She just isolated herself from Joey.

The next morning, Joey came out of her bedroom to find her sister and Bodie talking. She hid behind the wall to ease drop on their conversation.

"Can't believe she did this! I try to give her everything. A home, food, a warm family, and most importantly I tried to giver her _some _independence. Now looked what she did. She took advantage of it and got herself pregnant." Bessie complained.

"Now don't get too upset. She just a kid. Didn't your mother have you when she was seventeen?" Bodie stated.

"Don't try to comfort me. Joey got herself in a hell of mess and I bet she is expected me to fix her mistakes." Bessie criticized.

"Now Bessie just calmed down." Bodie pleaded.

Joey grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen. Before Bessie complained anymore, she saw her sister walk into the kitchen.

Joey just smiled and politely said, "Good morning."

"You need to wipe the smile off of your face. Joey do you have any idea the hell you put me through." Bessie argued.

"You know what. I do not want to do this now." Joey recommended.

"What did you say?" Bessie blurted.

"Bessie. Don't." Bodie hindered.

"No. I'm going to speak my mind…" She walked over towards Joey, "Do you know how I feel when I found out that my younger sister, which I might add I am supposed to take of, is thirteen weeks into her pregnancy? Do you know I feel?"

"This isn't all about you Bessie... How do you think I felt when you slap my boyfriend last night?" Joey defended.

"You're not seeing that boy again. I forbid you!" Bessie prohibited.

"You forbid me… You know what… You cannot forbid me from anything. I make my own choices." Joey started to get upset.

"Yeah and let me add that you've done a great job so far, you got yourself pregnant!" Bessie would not give her sister a break.

"Bessie, you know that I don't want to be pregnant. Okay but morning after morning I wake up and guess what, **I still am**." Joey declared.

Bessie just looked at her sister significantly confused. She did not know what to do to help her sister out. She did not want to be mad at her sister, but she could not help. She was so miserable.

**

* * *

**

**Next Time on My Fanfic:** _Dawson and Joey finally come together? What will happened? Will it be world war three? Or will they find piece?_

**Author's Comment:**_ I like to thank xxojenxoo and PJ4Eva for their great reviews that I already sent them this chapter. If you want me to send you the next chapter before I post it, send a great, well inform review. The faster/better you guys reviews, the faster I'll update. But I'll update in 2-4 days._


	9. Ever Since I Can Remember

Joey had a hard time focusing that day at school. She felt so embarrassed being at school. Capeside High School was a small school, so like usually, people instantly found out that Joey was pregnant.

When Joey first walked into school, she received many stares from an infinite amount of people. They stared at her as if she was diseased.

She had to deal with many people's gibberish. There was hand full of people who did not mind talking behind her back. In addition, there was an equal amount of people, who had no problem butting into her life. They confronted Joey and expressed their opinions. These people consisted of teachers, her peers, and complete strangers. They wanted to know if it was true that she was pregnant. They asked rude and private question that they had no right asking.

Joey did not answer them. She did not want to acknowledge it. The gossipers also confronted her and told her that she should be ashamed of herself. Some people actually said that they felt sorry for her. However, the only people who did not confront her were her friends: Jack, Andie, Jen, and Dawson.

When school was over, Joey went to the parking lot and waited for Pacey. He was usually was out their ready to go, but today he was nowhere in sight. In fact, Joey did not remember seeing him in school, at all.

"Hey…" A familiar voice said from behind.

Joey turned around to find that Dawson was standing there tremulously.

"Hey." Joey said cowardly.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah." Joey did not hesitate to accept. Actually, she wanted to talk to Dawson. She wanted to know how he felt about the entire situation.

* * *

Dawson was driving Joey home in his mother's car. Both Dawson and Joey were dead silent. They did not know what to say to the other one. They felt mortified and awkward. They did not know how to break the ice.

When Dawson finally reached Joey's house, Joey did not want to leave.

"So how have you been?" Joey asked.

Dawson just sat there not saying anything.

"Thank you for driving me home." Joey, worried by Dawson's silence, said.

Dawson, again, just sat there not saying anything.

"Are you mad at me Dawson?" Joey, who started to panic, tried another approach.

For another time, Dawson just sat there not saying anything.

"Well, then, I better go then." Joey, who practically gave up, unbuckled her seatbelt and was ready to leave.

However, Dawson broke his desolation and simply said, "Why?"

Joey faced him and truly looked into his eyes, "What do you mean?

Dawson took a deep breath, "Joey, for ever since I can remember, you've been what I've been revolving around… I gave you everything. I gave you my passion, my love, and my heart. I do not know if we were supposed to end up together, but I always thought you would never take me for granted …. But now…….. But now since you went behind my back and slept with Pacey, I am having a real hard time not hating you… Cause I can barely stand to be in the same town with you; let alone the same school… Joey I really feel like a foul."

Joey could not believe what she was hearing. She had so much to reply to that and she did not know where to begin.

So she just opened her mouth and was ready to scream, "Where the hell do you get off talking about you! I'm the one in the situation here! I'm the one pregnant! And I'm sorry that I hurt you Dawson and I'm so sorry that this world is too cruel for you but let me tell you something, sometimes life is not fair and you are just going to have to deal with that!"

Dawson tried not to yell but he could not help that his voice was in a raise tone, "Damn it, Joey I know the world is cruel. I know that life is not always fair. But the one thing…. _the one thing _I counted in this world was you, Joey. It was you! Why did you betray me?"

Joey just looked at him because she did have an answer for him. Well, she did not know have an answer for him that he would like. The truth was Joey betrayed Dawson because even though it was unintentional, she felt if she did not hurt him now, it would be too late.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I did not send this chapter to anyone because everyone was out for Thanksgiving. But now that all of you are back you can review and remember, the top two with the best review will receive Chapter 10 from me.**

**Next Time on Dawson's Creek: **Bessie secretly decides what to with Joey. Will she help her or will she hinder her?


	10. Rock Bottom

After her cutting conversation with Dawson, Joey ran out of his car and headed towards the B&B. She never knew words could hurt this much. She never knew that Dawson could say something so cruel that it would scar her for life. Joey thought that no punishment could have been worse that.

Joey ran up to the door, she was utterly exhausted. She opened the door ready to burst in there, but when she opened the door just a few inches, she heard her sister talking to Bodie. Once Joey heard what they were talking about, she knew that she was at the lowest point of her life.

"Bessie don't you think that's a bit drastic?" Bodie wondered.

"She can't stay here. Not in Capeside. Her self esteem would be damaged." Bessie whispered.

"Where would she go?" Bodie wondered.

"We've have an aunt in Bondsville, she could live up there until she gives birth." She suggested.

"What about school? She can't just leave in the middle of her junior year." Bodie stated.

"Our aunt can home school her until the summer." Bessie declared.

Bodie began, "Yeah but…"

"Bodie, don't... If she stays here, she won't be able to make it. Her life would be ruined. Trust me, I am her older sister and I know what's right for her." Bessie ordered.

Bessie had the plan all laid out her mind. She knew every angle of the proposal but the only variable she was forgetting was Joey. Joey did not want to believe that her own sister would disown her. Joey did not want to leave. She wanted to stay in Capeside with all her friends and family. She wanted to handle the problem here. Just because things were getting harder, Joey did not want to run away.

Joey knew that she could not go in there. Therefore, she closed the cracked door and ran off. (Dawson was long gone.) She vigorously runs down the dock, she untied the boat and started rowing and rowing. She did not where she was going. She thought if she kept on rowing, she would magically drift somewhere pacific. Joey never thought this would happen to her, but she was literally at rock bottom.

**

* * *

Author's Comment: I would like to thank you all for being so patient. Sorry but I've been so busy this week and I have not had the time to update faster. So therefore, I'll update sometime tomorrow night (but please send your reviews). **

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank Kidzz and Liz for their great review. Therefore I already sent them this chapter and they know what is going to happen. But remember, if you send a great review, I'll send you the next chapter before I post it.

**Next Time on my Dawson's Creek Fan Fic: **Doug speaks up to Pacey and then some dramas come between Pacey and Joey. Will their relationship last? Will they finally fall apart?


	11. Where are you: Past, Present, and Future

"Dad wants to speak to you?" Doug said.

At his apartment, Doug was speaking to his younger brother. He knew that Joey was pregnant and he knew Pacey was the father. He had not told anyone, but thanks to parental jargon and the town's gossip, their father, Sheriff Witter, knew too.

"Well I don't want to listen to him… Beside I already know what he is going to say… _Pacey you are a worthless stupid peace of crap. It's not bad enough that I'm ruing my life but I have to ruin other people's lives too._… Doug I know my father so well that I know what he is gong to say." Pacey said with a huge smile on his face.

At the time, Pacey was not taking the situation seriously. Actually, he was so relieved that everyone knew.

"Wipe the smile off your face. Do you understand the seriousness of what you have done…? Damn it Pacey, just when I think you are turning around, you make a dumb ass move like this." Doug was going to yell some more but before he could continue, someone was knocking at the door dynamically.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see that it was Joey. Looking at her body figure, Doug could not tell that she was pregnant. People would only believe what they want to believe and no one would believe that this innocent girl was pregnant.

However, when you looked at her, you could tell that she was trying to hide something. She covered her body figure with baggy clothes. She seemed different somehow but you could not put your finger on it. Nonetheless, when you looked deep into her eyes, you could tell that something was wrong.

"Is Pacey here?" Joey said pathetically.

"Look, Joey this isn't a good time, maybe if you come back in an hour or two…" Doug suggested.

"No. I need to speak to him now!" Joey said persistent.

"Okay, but just for a quick second." Doug allowed.

"Pacey, you have a guess." Doug said.

Doug went into the living room and Pacey went outside on the stoop to find Joey.

"Hey! There's my girl…" Pacey grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Pacey she's going to make me move!" Joey blurted out her problem. She did not have time to appreciate Pacey's presence. She was more worry about her future.

"What?" Pacey asked. He had no idea what she was talking about, but by the sound of it, he knew it was not good at all.

"Bessie…she acting paranoid and unreasonable…. up north in Bondsville… that is where my aunt lives… she's going to make me move there… Pacey, I don't know what to do!" Joey was rumbling anxiously.

"Hey calm down…" Pacey took her into his arms to comfort her… "Look, now slowly tell me what's happening."

They parted from their hug, Joey looked straight into his eyes, and she said, "When Dawson took me home today…"

"Wait a minute!" Pacey fiercely interrupted her, "Why did Dawson drive you home?"

"What?…" Joey did not see why Pacey was being irrational, "What are you talking about? I needed a ride home and he was the only person who could."

"I could have taken you home." Pacey stated firmly.

"Well you weren't at a school…." Joey reminded. "Wait… why weren't you at a school today."

"Uh… Well you see… I had uh things to do here… well not here… an issue with my family…." Pacey was just rumbling on his thoughts.

Joey looked deep in his eyes and could tell that he was not telling the truth, "No… you're lying… You did not stay home because of your family… The reason why you didn't go to school today was because you didn't want to face everyone."

The truth was, Pacey did skip school because he did not want to face all the gossips, rumors, and the tirades. He did not want to hear people talking behind his back, or he did not want people coming up to him and complaining to him. He thought he would take a couple of days off from school Therefore, when he got back to school things would have calmed down.

"Joey, don't make it a big deal, I thought if I skipped school today. I didn't want to hear the crap people were saying." He acknowledged.

"No! No Pacey. Do not make this into a sorry excuse because the truth is you were hiding. You were hiding from everyone… YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! Do you know how I felt when I had to face all those people today… And do you know why I did it? I did it because I didn't want to run anymore!… I wanted to know what was happening in my surroundings… I wanted to know if I could handle this situation………… And I couldn't Pacey. I couldn't!" She yelled.

"Well what could I have done about it? I know you think I'm this big superhero, but the truth is I don't know anymore than you do." Pacey tired to defend his honor.

"How do you think I feel when you left me alone?… You know I just can't do this! I can't! I just can't!… Pacey I am thirteen weeks in." Joey declared.

"Yeah I know." Pacey didn't see where she was going with this.

"Do you have the six hundred dollars?" Joey asked in a demanding kind of way.

At that moment, Pacey knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about ending the pregnancy, "What!… Joey you weren't serious about having the… the abortion."

"Of course I was Pacey…" She said in a raised voice.

"You can't have one... It's murder!" He ordered.

"Pacey you can not tell me what to do. It's my body!" She debated.

"Yeah well you can't just end an innocent life just because you want to." Pacey argued.

"Its' not a life… it's a fetus…and it…" Joey tried to justify her argument.

Pacey just looked into her eyes and proudly said, "And you know it's wrong!…… I do not have the money and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you."

Joey did not want to fight anymore. Therefore, she just turned around and walked away. She did not want to be there. She would not stay. It was just too emotionally painful and internally difficult.

"Joey! Where are you going?" Pacey detained.

"Bondsville!" She shouted as she left his stoop. She did not want this baby!

**

* * *

Author's Note: All you reviewers were so efficient I decided to update asap. So you all get the reward of being a great reviewer.**

**Next Time on My FanFic: **Joey finds a place she could stay. But is it in Bondsville or is still in Capeside?


	12. Trust

Later that night, it was pouring boisterously in Capeside. Jen and Grams were inside their home sitting in front of a warm fire. They were graciously talking about what happened in their day. The topic Josephine's pregnancy had not popped up in their conversation. They knew the concept of privacy. They knew it was none of their business to talk behind Joey's back.

"How was school today Jennifer?" Grams asked as she was sewing.

"It was alright. I got a B on Chemistry test… And that should help my grade a bit." Jen stated.

"Good for you… It is about time for you to think about keeping your grades up… Colleges would love that." Grams implied.

"Yeah… How are things with you?" Jen politely responded.

"You know… Everything's just dazzling." Grams declared.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get that…" Jen got up and headed to the door.

After she opened the door, she was utterly scandalized when she found Joey standing their in the rain. She looked so pathetic and miserable.

"Joey… Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"No. I'm not okay… I messed up pretty badly. I have no idea what I am going to do, but I don't think it's fixable." Joey articulated.

"Joey… Why are you here?" Jen was trying to be sympathetic but she could not.

"I need help." Joey admitted.

"… Joey, when I moved here from New York and when I met you three, Dawson, Pacey and you, it seemed like your friendships were the real thing…. It seemed that nothing could destroy your friendships… And as hard as it was for me… I accepted the fact that I could not be apart of your long lasting childhood… I was just friend." Jen ignited.

"Jen… What are you trying to say?" Joey was confused.

"Joey it's hard to watch you sometimes. You have everything going for you. You have the looks, the intelligences, and you have guys throwing themselves at you. But you are so afraid of making permanent choices that you run away from people. You just keep screwing up spectacularly... You keep on hurting yourself and others."

"Look Jen, I know we had our ups and downs in our friendships. Actually, I had ups and downs with all my friends, but the truth is that I don't have anyone else right now. Dawson hates me. Pacey is ignoring me. Bessie wants to get rid of me. The McPhees, well I don't know what problem Andie and Jack has with me, but I know that they don't exactly want to speak to me… Jen… I don't have anywhere to go…………. Please, Jen can I stay with you?" Joey expressed.

While thinking about it, Jen just looked at Joey. She looked so scared and alone. Jen thought about if she was in this situation and wondered if Joey would do the same thing for her. She then said, "No problem…" She knew Joey would do the same thing for her.

Since she was too excited to say thank you, Joey just hugged her symbolizing she was happy. Joey knew that she took so many things for granted, but she would not take Jen's friendship for granted. Jen was Joey's last chance. If she screwed this up, it would be the end of the road for Joey.

After a long delightful moment, Joey and Jen pulled away from their hug.

"Thank you so much." Joey showed her gratitude.

"Joey, I'm sure Grams is going to have her own set of rules, but I have a few of my own that you should hear." Jen declared.

"Name them." Joey said.

"Actually I only have one… No more lies ever, okay? There will be nothing between us." Jen listed.

"Okay, promise. No secretes between us." Joey answered.

This was Joey last chance and she had to be honest all the way. Not only to Jen, but she had to be honest to everyone.

**

* * *

Next on my FanFic: Things have changed a lot in Capeside. Some Relationships/Friendship have grown and Some relationships/Friendships have disappeared. **

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it has took me so long to update but I want to thank you for reviewing. Since it is Holiday Break, I will be able to update faster. I'll update 2-3 times a week. I am hoping to get to chapter 20ish by the end of Christmas break. It's a big leap but wish me luck.

**Author's Comment: **I would like to thank Elizabeth and KJ for their great reviews they contributed. Therefore I have already send them this chapter. If you would like me to send you chapter 12, just summit a great qualified review. A great qualified review will included, (1)why you liked or did not liked the chapter, (2) what would have you done or changed or improved? (3) And lastly what do you think will happened or what do you want to happen? You don't have to answer those question but make sure your review is nice. It doesn't have to be long too, it can be short as long as you put enough info in it.


	13. Busy Enough to Change

Ever since Joey moved into Jen's house, this month was a lost. They did not know if this was a permanent arrangement. Bessie knew about the arrangement, but Joey and her sister had not spoken since the day Joey left. Bessie was so reluctant to talk to Joey that she had Bodie drop off some clothes for Joey while she was at school. To the best of Joey's knowledge, she felt that her sister did not want to help her.

Actually, Joey had no idea what she was going to do about the future. She had no idea how she could fix her own personal problems. Last year, Joey had plenty of friends. She had Jack, Andie, Jen, Pacey, and Dawson. Somehow, all the friendships dissipated.

Jen, fortunately, still hangs out with Joey (Jen, at the moment, is Joey's only friend). Jack reflected towards the jocks and cheerleaders. Andie is dedicated to the student council and the student disciplinary committee. Pacey hangs out with a couple of people, no one in particular. He is still trying to get Joey to talk to him, but she doesn't even want to be in the same room as him. Dawson isolated himself from any social interaction. Somehow, he found an old compassion. He reconnected with filmmaking.

The one thing for sure is that this detrimental seclusion will cause a lot of damage to their friendship.

**THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW: **_A TYPICAL DAY IN CAPESIDE HIGH SCHOOL._

Walking through the halls of Capeside high, you will find that everyone is ignoring complicated and dense issues.

To begin, you would have to make your way through a preppy riot that included only the students in the _popular category. _The popular category only included jocks (football players, hockey player, baseball players, wrestlers, and basketball players), cheerleaders, and the prep squad.

"Jack, what's gonna on my main man?" The quarter back of the football team, Rick Nelson, rustled Jack. A couple of other football players and a few cheerleaders surrounded Rick.

"Nothing much. What's going on Nelson?" Jack said.

"Nothing much, you know, the usually. Parents out of town, throwing a party! You coming?" Rick invited.

"Uh let me think. Friday night, date night… Hmm… Of course I'm coming." Jack accepted.

"All right McPhee!" Another football player said excitedly.

"Okay party starts at nine and probably last until the morning." Rick declared thrilled.

"No problem. Gotta go man, but put me on the list." Jack said enthusiastically.

"Just one thing, McPhee. You got to bring the beers." Rick pressured.

"No problem." Jack said without even thinking about it.

As Jack walked down the hall, he passed his sister. He did not even acknowledge her existence. Nonetheless, to be fair, Andie also overlooked Jack's existence. She was busy with her own life.

"Andie." Principal Taylor approached.

"Yes Principal Taylor. How can I help you?" Andie said as if she was the most important thing Principal Taylor needed.

"I have a lot conflicts that needed to be handled. Can I count on you to be at the student disciplinary committee?" Principal Taylor wondered.

"Let me check my schedule." Andie pulled out her planer, "Let's see. If it starts at four, and student council gets over about three forty-five. It'll be no problem. I'll be there." Andie packed it into her schedule.

Mr. Taylor walked Andie down the hall as he discussed the problems, "Okay… Now they're simple suspension or detention problems. But there…."

As Andie continued to listen to Principal Taylor, she unknowingly walked passed Jen and Joey, without even say hello. However, Jen and Joey were too busy to care. They were busy discussing their problems

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom this morning." Joey apologies.

"No. No problem at all." Jen stated. The truth was, Jen felt kind of crowded ever since Joey moved in. However, she felt great knowing that she was helping her friend.

"I just feel like I'm getting in everyone's way. I just wish this will be over with." Joey stopped at her locker.

"You're what… five month pregnant… four months to go." Jen informed.

"Four long months… And the thing is…" But before Joey could continue, she saw Pacey walking down the hall. Every time Joey was near Pacey, she felt awkward and embarrassed.

"Let's go Jen." Joey said hurried.

Pacey felt discourage when Joey started to run away from him. He needed talk to her, but every time he got near her, she would abandon him.

"Potter, please wait. I want to talk to you." Pacey begged.

Joey, who was deliberately ignoring him, just kept on walking. She would not even look back.

Pacey caught up with Joey, "How have you been feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?… Are you still revolted by the notion of breakfast?"

Joey _would_ _not _look at Pacey because she was trying to erase him from her life. Jen, on the other hand, felt horrible that Joey was overlooking the concept of Pacey's support.

"Are you ever gonna talk to me again?… Okay, whatever. If there's something I can do for you, anything at all, I'll do it! Just talk to me." Pacey pleaded.

"You can go to hell." She stated so rudely .

That cold comment affected Pacey so much. All he wanted to do was help her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. It made him feel like a true loser.

"You know what, I am just trying to help you. But if you keep pushing me away, one day you're going be all alone." Pacey responded.

Joey did not know what she was going to say. She wanted to communicate with Pacey, but she just would not allow herself. She was afraid of getting hurt again.

"Let's go Jen." Joey took off confused.

Jen just standing there whispered, "Pacey, I'm sorry."

Pacey merely nodded, signing to Jen that it was okay to follow Joey. As she left, Jen is amazed at how different everyone has changed.

As Pacey walked down the hall, he past someone he knew fairly well. It was Dawson. Unlike everyone else, Dawson and Pacey caught each other's eyes. Even though they weren't saying anything, they knew what the other person was saying. They knew that the other one hated their guts. After the long crucial moment, it was over. They went back to their own problems.

**_EVERYTHING HAD CHANGED. NOTHING WOULD BE THE SAME AGAIN!_**

**Author Comment: **I would like to thank, xxojenxoo and superfan, for their great reviews. I have already sent them this chapter so they already know what this chapter is about. If you want me to send you chapter fourteen just summit a great review.

**Next Time on My FanFic: **Dawson and Joey talk? What will happen? Will they make up?


	14. Can I Lend a Hand?

**Author's Note: **I know that this chapter is extremely short but I did not want to add it to the previous chapter because I did not want you guys to have too much read.

* * *

Later that day, after school, Dawson, who was carrying film equipment, was walking down the hall. As he turned the corner, he heard something. He stopped moving and he realized that is was someone crying. He set down the film equipment so he could be able to investigate. He walked around the corner to find Joey. 

She was sitting down on the floor with her hands covering her face. Just as she removed her hands, she found Dawson there. She simultaneously looked up as he walked in front of her. They were both surprised and curious to see each other.

"Joey, are you okay?" Dawson approached.

"Like you care." She said so coldly.

"Well you're obviously hurt. Do you need a doctor?" He wondered.

"Yes, I am hurt Dawson. But I don't need a medical doctor." She emphasized.

After looking at her for sometime, Dawson knew that Joey was in emotional pain. He opened his mouth and kindly said, "What can I do to help you?"

Joey looked at him and she could tell that he was seriously willing to help; she said, "If you don't have any plans, can you just sit down with me?"

Dawson did not even have to think about his answer, "No problem."

After Dawson sat down next to Joey, he knew that there was more he could have accomplish, so he said, "Would you like to talk?"

Those four words were the most comforting words Joey had heard in months. She had not actually talked to anyone about her problems. The world was so callously secluded. She hated feeling alone.

"Do you have the time?" She said.

"Yes." He answered honorably. He wanted to listen!

**

* * *

Next Time on My Dawson's Creek FanFic:** Dawson helps Joey out by giving her a surprise from the past. Will it help Joey out with her situation?

**Author's Commet: **Don't forget to summit your great reviews. If you summit a great review, I will send you the next chapter in advance.


	15. A Surprise From the Past!

After a couple of weeks, Joey and Dawson's friendship started to heal. They were able to talk to one another. Since Joey had someone to talk to, she was starting to calm down copiously.

However, the situation with Pacey was not resolved. Joey merely isolated him from her picture. Once in awhile, Pacey might sneak up on her and try to convince her to forgive him, but she did not want forgive him. Nonetheless, she would not forgive him. She did not know when, but one day she just stopped loving Pacey.

One day after school, Joey and Dawson were walking up to his house. When they reach his home, they stopped on his porch.

"What was your grade on Ms. Baker's English test?" Dawson asked.

"I failed." Joey stated.

"Stop being modest, you got a ninety seven percent. You set the curve. " He reminded.

As they stopped in front of the door, Joey took a deep breath, "I know, its just ever since" Joey looked down at her stomach too embarrassed to say the word, "happened, I guess I feel like I have to work twice as hard."

"You know what; you have to stop putting too much stress on yourself. I mean it's not healthy for you or the baby." Dawson declared.

"I know." She just looked down on the ground disappointed.

"How about this? I have a surprise for you and it is in the living room." Dawson initiated.

Joey opened the door and they walked inside. Joey had no idea what the surprise was, but Dawson had been working hard on it for the past couple of weeks.

"Come on." Dawson took her hand and dragged her into the living room.

"What is it Dawson?" Joey said, but before she could wait for an answer, she saw a mysterious man standing in Dawson's living room. Once the mysterious man turned around, Joey face turned joyful.

"Daddy." Joey shouted.

In fact, it was Joey's father, who was back from prison. Joey did care why he was here or how long he was staying. She was just ecstatic that he was here.

"There's my little daughter of mine." Mike Potter said. He ran up to his youngest daughter and gave her a big hug.

For these past couple of weeks, Dawson had been tracking down Joey's father, Mike Potter. Dawson had informed Mr. Potter about Joey's situation. Dawson told him that his daughter needed help and her father, at time, was the only person who could help her.

"I love you so much!" Mr. Potter said.

"I love you too Daddy." Joey said.

**Author's Note: **I want to thank you all for you great and quick reviews, especially Liz and PJ4eva, so I have already sent them this chapter and they know what has happened. If you want me to send you chapter 16, send a great review with great comments, advice, suggestions, ect.

**Author's Comment:** You guys have been so great with your reviews. If you guys keep it up and send your reviews so quickly, I'll update quickly too.

**Next Time on my FanFic: **Mr. Potter makes the next step for Joey. Is it the choice Joey's wants? Will she stand up for her rights or will she just follow her leaders?


	16. Wasn't Expecting Company

On a Friday night, Pacey was in his brother's house. He had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch. Well technically, that the couch was his bed, but he did not mean to go asleep. His life has been unconventional ever since Joey had told him she was pregnant and he was the father. He felt different than he used to feel.

Pacey used to feel happy. He used to feel that even though he made mistakes, his life would be okay. Nonetheless, as the days went by, and more people told him he was a loser, he started to believe it.

Joey had not spoken to Pacey in weeks. One day after school, Pacey saw Joey with Dawson. Right then, it was as though Pacey's heart had fallen out. Joey and Dawson were not "together" in that way. They seemed mutual. Nevertheless, Pacey knew that he had lost Joey.

Pacey's quiescent sleeping was interrupted when someone began knocking on the door. His eyes opened and he realized that it was very late. It was past midnight. Pacey had not idea who could have been at the door.

When he walked to the door, he was astonished to see who it was. It was Dawson. Dawson was standing there as if it was normal visit.

"Dawson." Pacey said flustered.

"Pacey." Dawson said formally.

"What are you doing here?" Pacey loquaciously said.

"I needed to talk to you… About Joey." He incipient introduced.

"Do you want to come in?" Pacey volunteered.

When Dawson walked in, Pacey started to clean up a bit. A few years ago, if Dawson had walked in the middle of the night, Pacey most likely would have not mind the mess. Things, on the other hand, were different. Pacey did not want Dawson to think he had turned into this useless slob.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Pacey excused.

"No problem, I'm not going to be here long." Dawson said.

Pacey then instantly stopped cleaning up and curiously said, "Then why are you here?"

"Joey." He said.

"Obviously… What about?" Pacey wondered.

"Well, you know that her father came back last week?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah. I know about her father." Pacey said.

"Well, anyways, now that her father is back, Joey has a new point of view about the baby. She has made a decision about the baby." Dawson hinged.

After a long awkward pause, Pacey said, "What has she decided?"

"She's decided to put the baby up for adoption." Dawson said straightforward.

Pacey just stood there in shock. Joey has made a life altering choice about the baby and he was not even involved. He was too anxious to respond.

Dawson just continued without feeling sympathetic towards Pacey, "So tomorrow we're going to the adoption agency: Joey, her father, her sister, me….… and you."

"What?… Why do you need me there?" Pacey voice started to rise.

"For legal reason. You're the father so you're going to need to sign some papers and all that stuff." Dawson explained.

"And what if I don't." Pacey stated.

Dawson impenitently began, "Then there be complication in the adoption. You see for the adoption to be complete you…"

Pacey interrupted his tirade, "No. I know what will happen if I did not sign the paper. What I meant to say was what if I don't want to sign the paper? What if I wanted to keep the baby?"

"This isn't the time to make facetious jokes, Pacey." Dawson did not think he was serious.

"I'm not." Pacey said honestly.

After Dawson looked at Pacey, he said, "Are you insane Pacey?… You have no idea what it takes to be a father. You don't know responsibility if it bit you in the ass."

Pacey just rolled his eyes and debated, "I always wanted to keep the baby. I always planned on to. And just a couple of months ago, Joey wanted to keep the baby too. I don't know what bull you guys been feeding to her but she wants to keep the baby and you guys can not stop her."

"You're full of it?" Dawson gave him feedback.

"Why? Because I speak the truth. Because I know what's best for me, the baby, and Joey?" Pacey had an outburst.

"No, you're full of it because you don't know what the truth is. You have absolutely no idea what is best for you, the baby, or especially Joey. Now I know your life is already messed up and you have no idea where your future is heading but let me tell you this, Joey has a great life ahead of her and if she keeps the baby, her future will be in mortal danger… God listened to yourself Pacey. You're sixteen years old. Kids aren't supposed to raise kids!" Dawson initiated.

"What do you want me to do then? Tell me how I can fix this?" Pacey asked.

"Can I expect you to be there tomorrow, at the adoption agency?"

Pacey did not answer him. He did not know what to say. Everything he had said about keeping the baby, felt right. Then again, everything Dawson had said seemed right too. He just did not know which one to choose.

Dawson handed him a card, "I have to go, but here's the address of the agency. We'll be there around nine a.m tomorrow."

After Dawson handed Pacey the card, he disappeared so quickly. He had left Pacey with a huge choice to make, but Dawson knew that deep down, Pacey would make the right choice.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing but I have noticing that the same people have been reviewing me (which not bad, actually I love those same reviewers... liz, xxoJenxoo, KJ, superfan24, stephi88, Elisabeth, and Pj4eva... you have been the greatest reviewers) but I encourage other viewers to review... you can even be anonymous.

**Author's Comment:** Once again, the two people who send me the best review, I will send them Chapter 17.

**Next time on my Dawson's Creek FanFic... Life Is Complicated: **Joey finally takes actions for what she wants to do... However is it the choice she wants to do?


	17. A Mindless Dummy

Joey, Dawson, Bessie and Mr. Potter were all sitting in a small isolated room. They were waiting for an "adolescent representative". They were in the adoption agency ready to plan the baby's future. The only problem was that Pacey was no were in sight. Dawson tried calling him before they had left this morning, but he had not answered the telephone. Dawson had assumed that Pacey had made up his mind and went against Dawson's opinions.

"Ms. Joey Potter." A young African-American woman had walked into the room.

"Yes." Joey answered.

The woman took a seat, "My name is Penelope Bedingfield and I am the social worker… I hope I did not keep you waiting too long."

"No, not at all." Mr. Potter stated.

The woman opened Joey's file and started skimming the papers, "Okay I see you're twenty six weeks into your pregnancy and you just had a doctor's appointment. The baby looks perfectly healthy. That's an extra plus…. Everything looks in order…"

Everyone looked at each other please because this was becoming an easy process. Before they knew it, it would have been over.

"Let me asked you this simple question. Do you want a closed adoption or an open adoption?" Mrs. Bedingfield asked.

"What?" Joey was shocked with such a question. Joey had never thought about actually being in the baby's life.

"A closed adoption is when you basically hand over the baby to us and you never have to see the child again. But an open adoption allows you to be part of the child's life." Mrs. Bedingfield elaborated.

"Joey wants a closed adoption." Mr. Potter declared. He did not even ask for Joey's opinion.

"Yea. I agree." Bessie noted.

"Joey I think it is for the best." Dawson approved.

Mr. Potter, Bessie, and Dawson were all looking at Joey just waiting for her to agree. Joey was afraid that if she did have the same opinion as everyone else, everything would go tumbling down.

"Yes. I want a closed adoption." Joey agreed like a mindless dummy.

"Now I need you to sign these papers." Mrs. Bedingfield handed her a packet.

"What is it?" Bessie asked. Bessie took the packet of papers and started reading it.

"It's just a standard agreement. It just basically allowing us to know that you are willing to give up your baby." Mrs. Bedingfield acknowledged.

Joey was amazed at these terms she was learning. They were talking as if the baby were a dispensable thing. It seemed horribly wrong to her. Joey did not know if she was starting to love the baby? Nonetheless, she did know that she had to respect it since it was an innocent life.

Bessie handed her the packet and said, "It looks fine to me Joey."

"Go ahead and sign it." Mr. Potter said in demanding way.

Joey did not have time think about what she was going to do. This continuous process was moving so fast for Joey. She did not have the willpower to stop the permanence. She wanted to have time to think about what choice to make.

Before Joey could make up her mind, Mrs. Bedingfield said, "And Mr. Leery, I am going to have to have you sign one too."

"Why?" Dawson wondered.

"You're the father right?" Mrs. Bedingfield assumed.

"No." Dawson said softly.

"Oh." Mrs. Bedingfield said in distress.

"What's wrong?" Bessie queried.

"Do you know who the father is?" Mrs. Bedingfield questioned.

"Yes she does. His name is Pacey Witter, but what does have do with all of this?" Mr. Potter intervened.

"Well, if the biologically father of the unborn baby does not sign the form, he technically could have custody of the child. If he wanted to." Mrs. Bedingfield informed.

"What?" Bessie shouted.

"Would he do that? Would he want custody of the baby?" Mrs. Bedingfield inquired.

"No. I mean Pacey Witter is a piece of work but he's not that daft… He would not want custody." Bessie labeled.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Bedingfield double-checked.

"No… He might want custody." Dawson contradicted everyone.

"What!" Bessie was appalled.

"Dawson what makes you think that?" Mr. Potter furiously asked.

Dawson took a deep breath ready to explain, "Well, I talked to Pacey last night and I told him about this. About this meeting at the adoption agency. And, you see, he went in this long argument about how it was morally wrong to put the baby up for an adoption and he said that he knew better… He might want to keep the baby. He doesn't care about the negative effects."

Dawson over exaggerated a bit. Actually, Dawson knew that he was putting everything way out of perspective. Dawson was just trying to make Pacey look bad.

"Mrs. Bedingfield, Pacey Witter is a not the father figure. He's a loser, he comes from a terrible family, he has no money and he has a bad reputation. In fact, he slept with his English teacher a few years ago. Her name was…"

"You know what, why don't you three leave." Mrs. Bedingfield interrupted.

"What? No, Joey needs a parent, guardian, or lawyer in this room. We're not leaving." Mr. Potter initiated.

"Mr. Potter this will be off the record. Whatever I say to your daughter will be confidential. What ever I say to your daughter will not on any legal documents." Mrs. Bedingfield declared.

Without any argument, Mr. Potter, Bessie, Dawson left the room meticulously. Joey watched as each and every one of them left the room. As they left the room, Joey realized that they left her to defend for herself.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for reviewing so quickly so I decided to update quickly. As you can see the faster you review my story, the faster I'll update. I know it might be asking a lot but it would be nice if I could get 8 reviews for this chapter. **

**Author's Comment: **I would like to thank Stephi889 and Superfan for their quick reviews therefore I have already sent them this chapter. The first two people who reviews me and I feel like the deserve a turn, I'll send them this review.

**Next Time on the Dawson's Creek FanFic Life is Complicated: **Joey finally realize that she has to make decision instead of sitting on the side. What choice will she make? Also Dawson and Pacey verbally butts heads with one another. Will it get personal? How will it end?


	18. Opinions and Judgments

It had been about few minutes since Dawson, Bessie and Mr. Potter had left Joey alone with Mrs. Bedingfield, but for Joey, it seemed like a lifetime. She did not know what she was going to say because she never had a chance to think about the adoption. Actually, Joey was not sure if she wanted to put the baby up for the adoption. Everyone had told her that it was the best solution but she did not believe it.

"Ms. Potter." Mrs. Bedingfield broke the silence.

"Yes." Joey hesitantly spoke.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Bedingfield wondered. Joey seemed tense and nervous.

"I'm fine." Joey lied.

"Ms. Potter, this is off the record. So you have nothing to be nervous about. Okay honey…" Mrs. Bedingfield directed.

Joey nodded. At this point, Joey boisterously felt like crying, but she did not want to show it. She had copious amounts of emotions to hold in. She just wanted this to be over with.

"Joey…" Mrs. Bedingfield began, "Do you know what this adoption will mean towards you and your baby?… Do you know the negative and positive effects if you put your child up for adoption?"

"I guess…" Joey shyly stated.

Mrs. Bedingfield knew that Joey had no idea what she was doing. Joey was clueless. Mrs. Bedingfield had seen this many times with teenage mothers who had persistent friends and family members. The teenager mother would not have a thought or opinion for themselves. They would do whatever their parents or friends told them.

"Ms. Potter… If you put this baby up for adoption, it will mean that you will never see this baby again. Your baby will have another family, father, siblings and another mother that she or he will love. Your baby will have no idea who you are… Now, at this moment, you're probably thinking that this is too hard to listen to…. But the truth is Joey, if you want to, I will find your baby the best home so you won't have to worry about your child. You won't have to fear about the dangers your child might go through. You won't have to worry about if your baby has enough clothes, or food, or a nice home. You won't have to worry about that because it is my job to find the child the best home for her or him……. You won't have to worry about anything. But if you want all of this, you're going to have to start having some opinions for your choices…. Okay?… Can you do that Joey?"

Joey merely looked at Mrs. Bedingfield apprehensively. She did not know how to answer her. She did not know if she could say yes because the truth was Joey did not want to have an opinion. She did not want to make a choice because she was afraid that she would make the wrong one. She did not know how to make a judgment on this life-altering situation.

* * *

Outside the room, Mr. Potter and Bessie went somewhere private so they could talk about Joey. Dawson was standing in the hall all by himself. Dawson cared so much for Joey. He loved her so much. All he wanted was the best for her. He wanted the best for the both (both of them meant just "Dawson and Joey") of them. He did not want the baby to get in the way. 

As Dawson was thinking about Joey and him, he turned his head to find something shocking. It was Pacey standing down the hall. Pacey showed up at a spontaneous time.

Dawson walked up to him and said, "Hey… You came to your senses."

Pacey took a deep breath, "Actually, I'm not sure what I'm thinking."

"But you're here." Dawson noticed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Pacey acknowledged.

"That's good." Dawson noted.

"Yeah, I don't think this is such a good idea……. Where's Joey?" Pacey wondered.

"Why?" Dawson incipiently recognized that Pacey's behavior was changing.

"Because I need to talk to her." Pacey said determined.

"About what?" Dawson said persistent.

"Don't worry about it." Pacey declared and walked away.

"No… I think I know what you are up to and I won't let you her again!" Dawson protected.

"What?……" Pacey paused for second because he was so confused, "You think I'm going to hurt her?"

"Yes… You have been hurting her ever since you 'thought' you loved her. You made her ruin everyone's friendships. You made her ruin my friendship with her. You then got her pregnant and right now you demanding that she forgets about her life just to be a parent, which she has no idea how to be." Dawson expressed his tirade.

"What! I still love Joey. I do love her!" Pacey took a deep breath so he could express his opinion, "I know that I love her because I would do anything for her. I would run in front of a truck for her. I care about her. I would spend the rest of my life with Josephine Potter…… And you! You don't give a damn about her!"

"You're wrong because I love her. I love her more than you could imagine. I love her more than words can express." Dawson completed and then there was a long pause between them because there was an unwanted tension between them.

"You know what… I do not care what you feel about my actions. I'm going to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life." Pacey interacted. Pacey walked pass Dawson in search for Joey.

Dawson then went in front of Pacey and blocked his path, "Wait a minute!… Did you not listen to me last night? God, you don't give a damn about what I said last night. You didn't come here to support Joey. You came here to stop her. Why?"

"Why the hell did you think I came here?… Joey hasn't had the chance to think for her behalf. You guys been brainwashing… You'd ever think she might be afraid?" Pacey defended.

"Afraid of what!" Mr. Potter had sneaked into Dawson and Pacey's conversation.

Mr. Potter and Pacey never had spoken to one another about Joey and the pregnancy. Pacey had not had the chance to explain to Mr. Potter his side of the story and he had not had the chance to express his apologies.

Then again, without Pacey's apology, Mr. Potter just thought Pacey was another jerk. Mr. Potter has been building up all this anger to yell at Pacey. Furthermore, Mr. Potter was waiting for this moment for quite some time.

Pacey was so nervous that he started to ramble on and on. "Look, what I meant was…"

"Bessie… Dawson, can you give Pacey and I moment alone?" Mr. Potter asked.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank PJ4eva and Liz for their great reviews that I've sent them this chapter already. If you want to receive the next chapter, send a great review. Remember anyone can send a great review and receive this reward. EVERYONE IS ENCOURAGE TO SEND A REVIEW!

**Next time on My Dawson's Creek Fanfic **_**Life is Complicated:** _Pacey is pressured to do something that would and might change the lives of everyone.


	19. Kids Can't Raise Kids!

Dawson and Bessie left Pacey alone with Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter had been waiting for this conversation for quite some time. He even planned a speech for Pacey. He was ready to talk to Pacey.

Pacey, on the other hand, was nervous. He knew when a guy had messed with a daughter; the father would be furiously offended. The father would want to come after the boyfriend. He would blame everything on the boyfriend.

"Pacey, are you scared?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Well, kind of sir… Yes, sir. I am really scared right now." Pacey confessed.

"You should be." Mr. Potter proudly stated.

"Oh…" Pacey knees were giving out.

"Therefore, I am going to make this painless as it can be… But if this is going to be an easy process, you are going to need to communicate with me and corporate with me. Understood?" Mr. Potter instructed.

"Yes, sir." Pacey wanted to believe him, but he knew there was a catch.

"Have seat." Mr. Potter suggested as both of them sat down.

Pacey sat down, "Thank you."

After a long dreadful moment, Mr. Potter said, "So how are you?"

"Well, I guess I'm alright." Pacey answered.

"Really?… After you got my daughter pregnant,… humiliated her,… embarrassed her,… hurt her, and you feel that everything is just right?" Mr. Potter twisted around Pacey's words, "Let me ask you this, do you want to keep this baby?"

"Well, why not? I mean I think Joey and I would be great parents." Pacey responded confidently.

Mr. Potter nodded, "Pacey how old are?"

"I turned seventeen a few weeks ago." Pacey replied.

"And how old is my daughter?" Mr. Potter asked.

"She's sixteen… Look I know where you are going with this. I know that you think that we're too young to raise a child, but let me point out that you are completely wrong. Age does not matter." Pacey defended.

"I'm wrong?" Mr. Potter repeated.

"Yes." Pacey said.

"Okay," Mr. Potter took a deep breath and began to interrogate Pacey, "Pacey where will the baby live?"

"Umm I guess, my house, but most likely Joey's." Pacey responded softly.

"How is that going to happen? Do you expect that we add another room in our home?… And even so what about the B&B?"

Pacey did not know how to answer him, "Well I guess…"

Before Pacey could say something, Mr. Potter interrupted him, "How do you plan on supporting the baby?"

"I have a job…" Pacey said uninsured.

"Oh, Dawson told me about your job at the video store. He told me they fire you ages ago." Mr. Potter reminded.

"They did. Didn't they." Pacey forgot.

"Okay, let's try to figure this out. You are jobless and you have no idea where you are going to live… Now what Pacey? How do you and Joey plan on finishing high school?" Mr. Potter continued.

"We could have a daycare or babysitter, or maybe a nanny can help us out." Pacey listed hesitantly.

"Are do you expect to pay for this?… With your jobless pay check?…" Mr. Potter did not feel guilty that he was being tough with Pacey.

"I don't know sir." Pacey finally broke.

"Do you expect your family to help you? Do you expect your drunken father to help you?" Mr. Potter insulted.

That threw Pacey excessively far. Mr. Potter passed the line. Pacey got up ready to punch him so hard.

"You're going to hit me." Mr. Potter predicted.

Pacey did not say anything. Nevertheless, Pacey did feel his fist getting tighter. He wanted to punch Mr. Potter badly.

"You can hit me, but it won't make your problems go away. They still will be there after you hit me! Your problems will not go away and the truth is, you cannot take care of this baby….. -You want to take care of the baby but you can't; there's a difference-… You want to keep the baby, but you do not want to keep the responsibilities that come with being a parent. Reality check, this baby is going to need a real family. A real family includes real parents who are adults. Real parents who graduated from college. Real parents who have real jobs so that they can support the child… That is what the baby needs!………… Don't be selfish Pacey. This is what Joey wants." Mr. Potter ignited.

"She does?" Pacey said tearful.

Mr. Potter grabbed a packet and handed it to Pacey. It was the form. The form that the father had to sign.

"What is this?" Pacey wondered.

"Read it… It is the form the father needs to sign so the baby can be put up for adoption." Mr. Potter explained.

Pacey looked at the packet and started to read it word by word. He wanted to understand everything.

_ As the law says, both parents must be willing to give up the baby so he/she can be pass into a prestigious family. Once I sign this, I rightfully may not be declared the real parent. So no legal and responsible actions can be made by me. I, the mother, ********__Josephine Potter _rightfully give my biologically child up for adoption. I, the _father,rightfully give my biologically child up for adoption._

_Parent/Legal Guardian's Signature: ____Mike Potter._

_Father's Signature:_

_Mother's Signature: **Josephine Potter**_

_"It is all for the best Pacey. You need to sign the contract." Mr. Potter asked in hypnosis way._

Pacey took a deep breath and read the print again, _I the father, rightfully give my biological child up for adoption. _Pacey stared at it long and clear. This was happening so fast, but a decision needed to be made now.

Pacey looked at Mr. Potter and said, "Do you have a pen?"


	20. On the Sidelines

Outside the adoption agency, Pacey, who was sitting on the bench, was thinking about his actions. He had just sign over his rights of being a father. He felt guilty that he had fallen for Mike Potter's chicanery. He felt that this was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

As he was thinking about what happened, someone unexpectedly tapped him on the shoulder. Pacey turned his head around and he was stunned to see whom it was.

"Joey." He said benign.

"Hey Pacey." Joey said with a smile.

Not knowing what to say, Pacey just smiled back. When he saw that she smile too, it was his demise of grief. He felt his spirits rise.

"How are you?" Joey said still joyful.

"Fine… You?" Pacey wondered.

"Good." She responded.

"Have a seat." Pacey suggested.

Joey sat down and instantly there was this huge awkward pause between them. They had not spoken to each other in ages. They had so much to catch up on and they did not know where to start.

"So, anyways… What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"Uh, no reason in particular, I just… It's a long story." Pacey limited his answer.

"Oh." Joey said.

Furthermore, after that, there was another uncomfortable moment between them. They had all these unresolved problems, but somehow, they were not mad with each other.

With the utter silence, Pacey eyes started to meander around and then his eyes caught Joey's stomach. Even though she still was trying to hide it by wearing baggier clothes, Pacey could tell that she was well into her pregnancy. Her stomach was vastly huge. After awhile, Joey noticed that Pacey was staring at her stomach.

"Sorry." Pacey apologized.

"It's okay. People always stare at me." Joey declared.

"That's because you're so beautiful." Pacey flirted.

Joey blushed, "I wish… But look at me. I'm huge!… I'm seven months in."

"Seven months?" Pacey said unaware.

Pacey knew he and Joey had alienated from each other, but he did not realize that time had past rapidly.

"Yeah, and the doctor said because of my age, I should give birth any time now." Joey clarified.

"Really?… Do you know what it is? A boy or girl?" Pacey said scandalized.

"My dad did not want me to find out the sex of the baby. He said that I would get too attached." Joey said mesmerized.

"Yea, I'm sure because there are a lot of families that he or she should get attached to. I mean, where just kids right?" Pacey begun.

"What do you mean?" Joey said tensile.

"Well, you're…._we're _putting the baby up for adoption." Pacey recapitulated.

"What?" Joey started to feel alarm and confused.

"Joey, you don't have to lie. I mean, for one thing, we're at an adoption agency and I talked to Dawson… and your father completely interrogated me. He's pretty convincing." Pacey explained.

"What?" Joey felt that she was missing important information, "And what did they tell you?".

"Everything you told me. I mean we can't raise a kid… Well I can't raise a child because we're still kids. We still have futures and we…" Pacey did not want to admit all of this because it was all hesitating and flustering.

"Do you think we should… Do you want to put the baby up for adoption." Joey gazed straight into his eyes and expected a straightforward answer.

Pacey was differentiated when Joey wanted him to answer that question. He did not know if he could reiterate his opinions all in one answer. If he said yes or no, it would not truly answer her question.

But he thought about what Dawson and Mr. Potter had told him. Pacey then put all of his common sense together and said, "Yes."

"Oh?" Joey said disappointed. When Joey thought about what she wanted, she thought that it would have been practically to keep the baby. It could have been hard, but it would have been reasonable. It was her child and she had all the right to raise it, but she did not know if she could do it alone.

She was trapped in her father and Dawson's pertinacious hypnosis, and all she needed was reasonable doubt. Nevertheless, now that Pacey turned his back on her, she thought that it would have been stupid if she decided to have the baby. She would be abandoned by everyone. Her friends, her family, and even her true love would not have helped her if she kept the baby. She would have been alone.

Pacey broke Joey's tranquility, "So, are you and Dawson…. You know?"

"What?……… Pacey there's nothing going on between me and Dawson.." Joey rationalized.

"Yea, now. But I see how he looks at you." Pacey officiously said.

"And how does he look at me?" She wondered.

"The same way I look at you… and you used to look at me the same way, but now everything has change. You're falling back in love with him. You might not realize it right now but, sooner or later, you two are going to end up back together." Pacey elucidated.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank Superfan and Liz (bettyspaghetti23) for their great reviews that I have already sent them this chapter. If you would like me to send you chapter 21 send me a great review withing the next few days.**

**Next time on my Dawson's Creek FanFic: **Joey finally confronts Dawson on his behaviors and his actions. What will happen? Will Joey and Dawson take the next step into their relationship or will Joey finally make the right choice for her self?


	21. Influence

Pacey said his goodbyes to Joey and left her outside all alone. Everything had changed so much and Joey wished all of this could just stop. She wanted to be a normal teenager with normal problems. She did not want to be in this situation.

Dawson walked out of the adoption agency looking for Joey. After gazing around, he located Joey sitting by herself, on the bench. He walked over by her, "Joey."

"Dawson…" Her voice was tearful.

"Joey what's wrong?" Dawson said sitting down next to her.

"Dawson… if I ask you a straight forth question, will you give me a straight forth answer?" Joey queried.

"Of course." Dawson said, however he had no idea what she was going to ask.

"What exactly did you tell Pacey?" She asked an unpredictable question.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dawson denied.

"Dawson stop lying! I want an answer." Joey said persistent.

"Why does it matter? I mean, he's out of the way now?" Dawson gave wrong advice.

"Dawson shut up! If you cannot tell me the truth or any reasonable explanation, then I do not want to hear anything. Now I am going to ask you one more time!… What did you tell Pacey? " Joey ordered.

After thinking about what he was going to say, Dawson took a deep breath and said, "Joey, all of us care about you: Pacey, your sister, your father, and even myself.. We just want the best for you. We know that this isn't easy… and you probably feel that if you put the baby up for adoption, you won't be able to take it back. But don't you see, I … we all want you to go to college so that you can go far… Joey we all love you, but if you truly think if you can have this baby, then no one is in your way."

All of this was so exhilarating for Joey and even though it wasn't stated, it was implied that Joey needed to make a decision "now". She had to make the decision now because it would not be productive if she kept changing her decisions throughout the process of her pregnancy.

However, before Joey could make a choice, Dawson messed with her mind, "But if you do keep the baby, I don't think some people would be able to forgive you, including myself. Also I don't think you would be able to forgive yourself for making a mistake."

Dawson grabbed her hand and when he looked at her, Joey realized Pacey's theory was right. She started to notice how Dawson was looking at her. Dawson truly loved her. Joey looked at him falling back into his hypnosis paradox. Nonetheless, she did not do anything to stop him. Would she pick him over her own child? Would she pick the simple choice?

"Joey, I love you." Dawson said.

Joey felt utterly happy when he said it. When he said those three words (most importantly love"), Joey felt that he truly meant it.

"I love you too." Joey responded.

Joey did not wait for him to make his move. It has been almost a year since Joey and Dawson were together. Joey leaned and passionately kissed Dawson on the lips.

**

* * *

Author's note: I know this chapter is kind of short but I kind of been busy with school and my after school activities. I'll try to update every 2-3 days. **

Also just so you know I loved all your reviews but I did not have any time to send this chapter out. So keep sending your reviews and this time I will send the top two people the chapters before I summit.

**Next time on my Dawson's Creek FanFic: **Pacey is in a bined. He doesn't know who to turn to? Will someone help him or will he end up all alone?


	22. Mixed Feelings

Later that night, Pacey's brother was at work and Pacey did not have key to his brother's apartment. Since he did not feel like walking to his boat, he had to go to his parents' house.

Pacey's intuition was distributing mixed emotions. He was detrimentally mad that he was putting the baby up for adoption. He was sorrowfully sad that Dawson and Joey were falling back in love with each other. Lastly, he felt unassailably depressed that he was all alone. He needed help and he did not know whom to turn to.

As he entered the house, all the lights were out and no one was in sight. As he slammed the door, he found his father, who was sleeping on the sofa, had woken up. As Mr. Witter sat up and opened his eyes, he saw that Pacey was there.

"What are you doing here?" His father said maliciously.

"Oh I'm sorry; you must have forgotten that I live here." Pacey criticized.

"Hey, I just came home from a ten hour shift doing my life-threatening job. The last thing I need is some loser kid giving me sarcasm... So shut it!" Mr. Witter vituperated.

"Whatever." Pacey whispered.

"What are you doing here anyways? Let me guess… Since your life is messed up, you are probably broke. So you probably want to borrow money from me?" Mr. Witter joked.

"You know I also came from a tiresome day so why don't you leave me the hell alone." Pacey insulted.

"Oh, Mr. Sensitive… What's up your butt?" Mr. Witter taunted.

"You know what dad, its bad enough that I lost my dignity, my girl, my friends, my subsequent child, and my life, but I don't need you to remind me that I don't have anyone else, including my family…. Damn it dad. You are the worst father in the world!" Pacey provoked.

"What hell are you talking about? Well I'm sorry that I put a roof over your head, a warm home, fed you, and gave you a well education. You're just too thick to appreciate it." His father answered his challenge.

"Well if I had to remind you, I got all of that, but I never got a family. I never got a real dad. God! Dad! You want to know why I can't be a father. It's because I was raised by a crappy father…. Look at yourself. You're a drunk failure… You told me from the first day of kindergarten that I was waste of human flesh. You told me that I could never do softball. You are embarrassed of me because I am not the perfect son. You got rid of me the first chance you got… You know what…… I don't know why I even try talking to you. I'm going to bed." Pacey walked away.

* * *

The next day, Pacey walked out of the bathroom to find his father in the kitchen. Pacey gazed around and noticed that no one else was there except his father.

"Where's is everyone?" Pacey asked.

"I sent them to get something to eat." Mr. Witter responded.

"You're too ashamed of me to send me out in public?" Pacey assumed.

"No, actually I sent them out to eat so we could have the house to ourselves. You know privacy." Mr. Witter corrected.

"So you can yell at me... Dad I know you think I'm a loser, but I don't think I can hear it a eight in the morning. Not today." Pacey pleaded.

"If you give me a moment, I'm trying to apologize." Mr. Witter said benign.

"To who?" Pacey said shocked.

"To President John F. Kennedy." Mr. Witter said sarcastically.

"I thought he was dead. Why is he in this house?" Pacey played dumb.

"I'm trying to apologize to you, who do you think?" Mr. Witter conversed.

"Oh." Pacey said.

"Look, Pacey. You are my son and I have to recognize that you're in a dilemma… And the last thing you need is me getting on your nerves…… Pacey I'm umm… I'm you know…… I'm sorry." Mr. Witter stumbled through his apology.

Pacey knew that it was not an everyday thing for his father to apologize. Therefore, Pacey humanely accepted his father's apology.

"Apology accepted." Pacey consented.

They looked each other in their eye. They knew this was weird, but this was their way of communicating.

"Well, I'm going to take my shower now." Pacey said, breaking the ice.

"Wait Pacey." Mr. Witter stopped.

"Yeah." Pacey said.

"I'm going to ask you plain out, do you want to keep the baby?" Mr. Witter asked.

"Yes." Pacey replied.

"Do think you can raise the baby so he or she can have a normal life?" Mr. Witter questioned.

"I can do my best." Pacey said sincerely.

"Then I think I can help you… Help you keep your baby." Mr. Witter initiated.

**

* * *

Author's note: I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with the end of the semester and the midterms are next week (19-22). I'll try to update 2-3 next next week but I'll be updating Sunday.**

**Author's Comment: **I would like to thank Stephi889 and Kj for their great reviews that I've already sent them this chapter. If you want recieve chapter 23 then just send a great review within the next few days.

**Next Time on my Dawsons' Crek FanFic: **Pacey and Father take the next step to their relationship and Joey starts to feel confuse and frustrated with her sitation.


	23. The Assistant

**Author's note: **This chapter was Epilogue of my previous story Love is Complicated. It might look the same however this chapter goes way more in detail than the epilogue.

He stared deep into her eyes. His lips pressed against Joey's lips. His body heat breezed onto her. There was no doubt that he loved her.

Whenever she was around him, she felt safe and unafraid. She felt, as though, when she was around him, she did not have to worry about anything. He knew what to do and always knew how to solve a problem.

"I love you Joey." He said.

"I love you too, Dawson." Joey clearly stated.

Once again, it was the boy across the creek who loved Joey. Dawson Leary was the one who had the girl.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Putting the baby up for adoption?" She popped a question.

"Joey you're eight months in? We have had almost four months to think about this. I think that it would be for the best if we put the baby in a real appropriate environment. Let's face it, sixteen years old were not meant to start a family." He hypnotized.

"But what if I was meant to take care of the baby?…" Joey wondered.

"Joey you're meant to do courageous things? You are destine to go to college, get your master degree, and become some successful career woman… Now that is what you want. But could you imagine doing that and taking care of a young child?"

Joey just looked at him. She did not saying anything. She did not know what to say. Her mind was out of control.

Joey had fallen under Dawson's spell. She knew she was being a follower and not a leader. In this situation, she knew she had to be a leader. She had to be the person to make her own choices. Nonetheless, she was afraid that if she made a choice, it would be the wrong choice and everything would go terribly wrong.

She did not hate Dawson for being too officious. She knew Dawson and all he was doing was trying to make everything better. She loved him and she would not hold him accountable for anything.

"You're not having last minutes doubts?" Dawson wondered.

"No. Of course not." Joey lied.

She hugged Dawson to ease the moment. She did not know if she was having doubts. Nonetheless, she knew she was confused. Was she doing the right thing?

* * *

"Dad don't you think we're going too far? Do you think we need a lawyer?" Pacey asked his father. Pacey was at his home with his family.

"You're the father right?" His father asked.

"Yeah." Pacey confirmed.

"You want to be apart of the child's life?" Mr. Witter asked forthcoming.

"Of course." Pacey acknowledged.

"Then yes, we need a lawyer. I will get you best damn lawyer in all of Capeside. The father has equal rights just like the mother does and if you do not want to put the baby up for adoption, you do not have to." John satiated. He glanced down at the list of lawyers in Capeside. As he was looking, he noticed that his son was staring at him.

"What is it?" Mr. Witter asked.

"I just want to… I want to know why you are doing this." Pacey curiously wondered. In his entire life, his father never supported anything that Pacey cared for. Nonetheless, right now, his father was dedicating his life, so that Pacey would have custody of his unborn child.

"Because… I am doing this because I want you to be a better father than I was. I never was one, but if I watched you be a good father, maybe I can." His father announced.

Mr. Witter's revelation to help his son seemed to be miracle for Pacey. It was though hope had surrounded Pacey.

"Thank you." Pacey said.

"No problem." Mr. Witter said. He looked at the list and said, "Ah, here we go. Thomas J. Wellington. I remember him on family dispute case a few years ago."

"Is he good?" Pacey asked.

"Damn good." Mr. Witter grabbed the phone.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Pacey wondered.

"Let's just say, he owes me one." Mr. Witter smiled confidently.

**

* * *

Author's Comment: I didn't send this chapter to anyone because I know we are all busy since midterms are coming up. If you cannot get the time to review I'll understand, but if you can go ahead. I promise I will send the next chapter through email before I post it.**

**Next Time on My Dawson' Creek FanFic: **Pacey and Joey are forced to work together, but is someone going to disagree. Will this have an impact on their relationship?


	24. The Forbidden Partners

Joe was now eight and half months into her pregnancy and with Joey's age, the baby would come any day now. As the days went by, Joey had gotten more and more nervous. She watched when Bessie was in labor with Alexander. She remembered Bessie being in so much pain. Joey could not wait for the baby to be born. She just was not ready for the labor pains.

One Friday afternoon, in her History Class, Joey was looking at the clock. It was thirty minutes until school was over. She knew she should have been paying attention to class, but she felt too tired.

"Okay, now since were done with the Great Depression, we can move on two World War II." Mrs. Kingston declared.

Mrs. Kingston went on into her introduction about the section, but Joey still was not paying attention. She was thinking about the baby. Her father said it was inappropriate for her to think about the baby. Nonetheless, Joey could not help it. Just a couple of months ago, the baby starting kicking and Joey then realized she was carrying a real life. Sometimes it was scary knowing she was pregnant, but other time it was exhilarating.

"Okay, now you will be in groups of two and I would want your group to give a five minute speech on World War II. In your speech, I want you to give your opinions on why World War II happened. In addition, I want you to compare the contrast of World War II to today's society…. You're assignment will be due Tuesday. Now I have picked your partners." Mrs. Kingston recognized.

"Nooooo!" The majority of the class moaned.

"I know…. I know, but it is just one assignment and it's not that hard. It can take you no more than an hour and half… Okay the groups are Dawson Leery and Jen Lindley; Joshua James and Katie Fields, Zachary Jackson and Julia Holmes, Andie McPhee and Meredith Bradley, Jack McPhee and Angela Tessa." as Mrs. Kingston continued, Joey looked around the class and noticed that all the good people were already partnered up. Joey wondered who would be her partner.

"And Lastly Joey Potter and…… Pacey Witter." Mrs. Kingston paired up the forbidden ex-couple. Joey had totally forgotten that Pacey was in her class. He always sat in the back of the classroom. He was so quiet that Joey unintentionally forgot about him.

Everyone starting exploit his or her thoughts. They started to jabber their unwanted gossip. Joey did not even look at Dawson. He was probably was ticked. Joey did look across room and caught a glance at Pacey. He looked confused, but he was still relaxed.

After five minutes had passed, the class was over. Dawson then snatched Joey's hand. Joey knew by his body behavior that Mrs. Kingston's pairing made Dawson agitated.

"We're going to take care of this." He said as everyone started to leave the room.

"How?" Joey asked, but Dawson did not answer.

By the time their peers were out of the room, Dawson had dragged Joey to Mrs. Kingston's desk, "Mrs. Kingston is it possible that Joey and I can become partners?"

"Dawson, if I let you switch partners, I have to let everyone switch partners." Mrs. Kingston responded.

"But no one has to know. You can just say it was a mistake." Dawson ordered.

"Dawson, I can not do that because I did not make a mistake." Mrs. Kingston declared.

"Mrs. Kingston," Dawson said in a personally tone, "You must know the situation between Joey and Pacey. They cannot work together because of a previous incident. They would not be able to work together."

Joey started to get annoyed. Dawson was talking about Joey as if she was not in the room. Even though he probably was not trying to offend her, Joey took the things he was saying personal.

"Look, Dawson," Mrs. Kingston went on her personal note, "I did not make a mistake. I hand assigned the partners. I looked at both Joey's work and Pacey's work. I rationalized that they would make perfect partners for this assignment."

"Mrs. Kingston, Pacey is an idiot and Joey is a genius. There is nothing to compare but that." Dawson debated.

"Mr. Leery," Mrs. Kingston said in a mean tone, "Mr. Witter has shown a great improvement in the past couple of months. He has turned his grade up two-letter grade. He's been more involved with the class. He has been doing his homework very well. And Dawson this is not only my class but he has improved in other class. Other teachers has notice his improvement… Now Joey Potter and Pacey Witter are partners and that is final!

**Author's note: **I would like to thank Liz and PJ4eva for their great reviews. If you review too, I'll send you the next chapter. So feel encourage to review. Good news, my exams are over, so I'll be more efficent with my updating.

**Next time on my Fanfic: **Dawson confronts Pacey about the partner situation. Will Joey stand up for herself or will she cowered like usual?


	25. Dawson's Tirade

"Can't believe her. She's totally being irrational." Dawson said as they walked down the hall.

"She's just being fair." Joey rationalized.

"She's being a bitch. You know what… you and I can be partners, screw what she said," Dawson initiated.

"Dawson…" but before Joey could continue, at the end of the hall they saw Pacey sitting down on a bench.

"Well speaking of the devil." Dawson labeled.

Dawson raced down the hall to speak his mind to Pacey. Joey just followed the demagogue. Joey thought Dawson was the one being unfair. Joey did not mind being Pacey's partner. As long as everything would be professional and problems from the past would not have interfered, Joey would be willing to be Pacey's partner.

"Hey, Pacey you're going to be Jen's partner. Joey and I are going to be partners." Dawson declared.

"What? What did Mrs. Kingston say about it?" Pacey tenderly questioned. His voice was calmed and quiet. He was not frustrated nor was he mad. He was just tranquilly sincere. He would not let Dawson shake his stability.

"She said it was okay." Dawson lied.

"Dawson." Joey grumbled.

"What?" Dawson said.

"It'll be okay." Joey said.

"What?" Dawson said confused.

"Listen, Pacey and I can be partners." She made her own choice.

"Why?" Dawson said.

"I just do. I do not need to justify my answer. " Joey replied.

Dawson took a deep breath and calmed down for second. He wanted to have time to think about this. He did not want to argue with Joey.

"Okay, you two can be partners but Jen and I will be with you two." Dawson suggested.

"No, Dawson. I'm a big girl. I can handle this." Joey stated.

"Okay, you sure." Dawson wondered.

"Yes." Joey answered genuinely.

"Okay. Call me if you need me. I'll be at Jen's." Dawson gave Joey a kiss on the cheek (more near the lips). Pacey rolled his eyes unintentionally.

Dawson saw Pacey roll his eyes, " And you…" He turned his attention towards Pacey "Don't you upset Joey. And you cannot upset her by not talking about the baby, about the past, or any future development between you two in the future. This assignment will be mutual. Understand!" Dawson demand cruelly.

"Crystal." Pacey said with a contradicting smile.

Dawson somewhat did not trust this agreement. He felt that this collusion between these two was wrong. He felt this would make an impact towards the future. He felt as if something would happen and he would not be there to help Joey.

**Author's Note: **Since this chapter was so short I just sent it to one person. If enough of you review my tomorrow night or Teusday Morning, I'll update.

**Next Time on my Dawson's Creek fanfic:** Past conflicts are brought up when Joey and Pacey are working together. And then an unexpected event happens.


	26. Past problems, Future Developments

Later that day, Joey and Pacey were at Doug's apartment. They were finishing their report on World War II. Pacey was recapitulating their speech.

"Okay, World War II was a collusion that involved every important power in the world. World War II happened because it was the product of the Great Depression. You see in the previous World War, the defeated Germany, dissatisfied Italy, and motivated Japan were ready to increase their powers…." Pacey acknowledged.

As Pacey continued the speech, Joey was shocked at Pacey improved work-studies. He had prepared and gathered everything they would need for the speech

After Pacey finished the speech, Joey said, "Wow Pacey. This is amazing. You did this all by yourself?"

"It's no big deal." Pacey said flustered.

"No it is a big deal. I mean, I felt like I didn't do anything. I mean, I never intended that you could do all of this." Joey said.

"Yeah, I can do a lot of things that you don't intend." Pacey said under his breath.

"What?" Joey said discouraged.

"Nothing." He cowered.

"No, you said something very rude... Pacey that was your fifth rude remark towards me ever since we started working. Now I've been trying to ignore them but if you keep on saying offensive stuff like that, you're going to leave me no choice, but to..." Joey repudiated.

"What am I doing?" He instigated.

"What are you doing?… Pacey you're being an ass. Everything was going fine between you and me, but…. You wanna know why I broke up with you. You were always a drag. When things started to make sense, you always did something to make it worse. I got sick of your gloomy sarcasm, stupidity, and selfishness." She elaborated.

"Now it might be your hormones, but did you not remember Dawson telling us that we could not talk about the past incidents, present conflicts, future developments." Pacey reminded.

"No, he told _you, _that you couldn't talk about it. But I can talk all I want about our past relationship." Joey said.

"What relationship? Joey, our relationship consisted of lies, problems, and mistakes." Pacey said straightforward.

Joey looked down at her stomach and then said tearfully, "Do you think this baby is a mistake?"

"What! God no!… See there you go again, everything I say, you assume the worse out of me… You know what was a mistake. It was a mistake the first time we kissed. It was a mistake that I ever thought I had a chance with Miss Perfect Joey Potter. It was a mistake that we know each other." Pacey confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Joey wondered.

"Joey did you know it has been exactly twenty-seven days since you last talked to me. I guess I didn't mean that much to you. Because after I agreed to put the baby up for adoption, you're still mad at me. Why are you still mad at me?" Pacey commenced.

"Why?" Joey repeated.

"That what I'm asking you? Why are you mad at me?" Pacey responded.

Pacey did not understand Joey's question so she elaborated, "No. Why did you agree with me? Why did you stop wanting to keep the baby?"

"Why does it matter now?" Pacey keeping quiet.

Joey did not know anything about Pacey's plans. Pacey and his father had a contact with Thomas J. Wellington, a lawyer. They had created a plan so that Pacey could have _full custody _of his child. Joey had no idea about his plan.

* * *

"_Now everything looks in order. I contacted the hospital, social worker, friends of mine, ect, ect. Once the baby is born, Pacey J. Witter will have custody of his child." Thomas J. Wellington declared._

"_Now Wellington, Pacey did sign his rights away in the agreement. What about that?" Mr. Witter actualized._

"_Well, yeah. He did sign the agreement, but there was no legal guardian, no lawyer, nor a parent to help Pacey out. So I talked to the adoption agency and I was easily able to cancel it out." Wellington explained._

"_That's great." Mr. Witter labeled._

"_What about Joey? She signed the paper too but she had a legal guardian with her. Could she be able to receive custody of the baby?" Pacey wondered._

"_It could be hard, but it would not be impossible. It happens all the time. The pregnant mother wants to give up her baby, but then she changes her mind all of a sudden." Wellington answered. _

_Mr. Witter then had an idea, "Do you think you could help Joey get custody. That deprived girl has no one to help her."_

"_No." Pacey said aversively._

"_What?" Mr. Witter uttered._

"_I don't want her to have custody." Pacey declared._

"_Why?" Mr. Wellington said._

"_Joey had months to change her mind. She's afraid to have an opinion. She's afraid to make a choice… So she lets other people make the choice for her. But by not making a choice, she already made up her mind. Why would it be a good idea for her to fight for custody?... She does not even know if she wants to keep the baby." Pacey justified._

"_But Wellington said if she changed her mind, she could have custody. And once she hears this deal you have, I am sure she would want to keep the baby." Mr. Witter clarified. _

"_Does she have know about this? Does she Mr. Wellington?" Pacey asked._

"_Pacey." Mr. Witter intervened._

"_Dad, please. I know what I'm doing. I've been thinking about this for quite sometime and believe me, it's not easy saying this, but I'm just trying to do what is right. Please Dad. Please!" Pacey begged._

_Mr. Witter took a breath and said, "Can we keep this private Tom?"_

"_We can keep this confidential." Mr. Wellington agreed._

* * *

"Why does it matter? After all this time, why does it matter? You don't want to have the baby! Do you?" Pacey continued his tirade. 

"Of course I did Pacey! I wanted to keep my own child! I wanted to claim my responsibility. I knew that I could do it, but not by myself. That is why I needed your help, but when you decided to sign over your rights, you left me no choice." She stated.

Pacey realized that he has been making a huge mistake by not telling Joey about his agreement, "Joey there is something I need to tell you."

"No, Pacey. Just leave me alone." Joey grabbed her stuff ready to leave. Pacey did not even tried to stop her.

Nonetheless, before she left, Joey felt her body change. She started having aches in her stomach and pain in abdomen. She was feeling really uncomfortable. Then all of the sudden, water leaked to the ground.

"Oh my gosh. Pacey I think I'm in labor!" She said clearly.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I decided to edit right away. Anyways, for each chapter, I'll try to update on an average 2-3 days. But only if you reviewers can sent great reviews. The top two good reviewers, will recieve chapter 27. 

**Next Time on My Dawson's Creek FanFic: **Joey is in labor!


	27. Don't Panic!

Compared to Joey, Pacey was more panicked than she was. He did not know what to do. He was tense and flustered. He tried to stay calm, but he was mentally unstable. Because of the excitement, his brain had shut down. He thought when Joey had gone into labor, he would have been ready, but truth was he had never been so unprepared in his life.

"Okay, let's not panic. Let's not panic! Let's just get the car and we can drive to the hospital." Pacey said hyperactive.

"Pacey." Joey tried to calm Pacey down.

Joey felt pain in her lower abdomen and she thought it might have been labor pains. She could have been wrong, but she knew something was not right. She thought it would have been smart to gone to the hospital just in case.

"Oh damn it! Doug has the car. God. It's okay. I'll call for an ambulance." He picked up the phone.

"Pacey." Joey continued her altruism of calamity.

As he started to call, "I hope they come… Who am I kidding! There's only one damn ambulance in this damn isolated town…"

"Pacey!" Joey's voice was raised which caught Pacey's attention.

"Yea." He tried to catch his breath.

"You need to calm down! Okay! We'll just call a taxi!" Joey said.

* * *

Inside the taxi, Joey and Pacey were sitting silently. There was a lot of tension between the two of them. They did not know what say or how to communicate to one another. They were merely anxious that their baby (which they have been fighting over for months) was about to be born.

"Are you… uhm… are you okay?" Pacey, who broke the silence, asked.

"Yea." Joey said.

"Are you sure?" Pacey wondered.

"Yes I'm sure!" Joey started to get agitated.

Even though he was just trying to help, Pacey irritated her some more, "Okay, but if you need anything just ask… Because if we need to go faster, we can… Driver!"

"Pacey. Just shut up okay! Okay! Shut up!" Joey blew up.

Pacey just looked at her and by looking at her, he knew he had crossed the line. Her facial expression explained that she was livid.

"Pacey, you need to stop it. Just stop…. God! All I want is peace and quiet, and you can't even do that right. You have to screw it up too. Just like how you screw up my life. God, you mess up everything don't you?"

Joey expected that Pacey would yell back. Joey assumed that Pacey would defend for himself. Joey wanted Pacey to argue with her.

However, Pacey did no such thing. All he said was, "I'm sorry."

"What?" She said quietly. Joey just looked shocked and misunderstood. She did not know why Pacey was apologizing.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your life. I just… I just want you know that I am willing to take all of the blame. You can blame everything on me. I'll take all the responsibilities." He said without justifying his response.

Joey wanted to apologies for what she said. She wanted to tell Pacey that she would take equal share of the blame. However, before she could apologize, a massive pain struck Joey's stomach.

Joey started screaming "Oh, my god! Oh my god! Ah! Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Pacey asked.

"No I'm not okay! We need to get to the hospital. Now!" Joey said.

Pacey tried to comfort her, "We're almost there!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for your great reviews. I already sent this chapter to xxojenxoo and liz so they already know what's going on. If you want me to send you the next chapter, just summit a great review within the next few days.**

**Author's Comment: **This story will be over in about 5-10 chapters. I just want to knowin an advance if you think I should write a sequel.

**Next Time on my Dawson's Creek fanfic:** Joey and Pacey are at the hospital. Will the delivery be a simple process or will there be complications?


	28. Preparation

Pacey was watching Joey, who was in the hospital room. They were preparing for the baby's delivery. It was not an easy process. Joey never felt so much pain in her life. Every three minutes Joey was screaming vociferously, every seven minutes Joey was crying tearfully, and every ten minutes Joey was complaining and yelling at Pacey.

As her contractions started to ended, Joey started to calm down. She took deep breaths and tried to relax, but it was so hard.

"Okay, Ms. Potter, I say the baby will be born soon within the hour, maybe two at the most." Dr. Camber, Joey's gynecologists, declared.

"Two more hours. I don't know if I can do that?… Can you give me something for the pain?" Joey moaned.

"Well, your father or sister isn't here. If they were here, they could give me permission." Dr. Camber informed.

"Please. I really need it. I can't do this… not without any medicine or… something . Please." Joey pleaded.

"I'll go talk to the anesthetist." Dr. Camber caved into Joey's sincerity. Dr. Camber and his nurse left the room.

They left the room, leaving Pacey and Joey alone. Pacey did not know what to say. He did not want to say anything that would have made Joey mad, but he felt like a jerk just sitting there watching Joey in labor.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for ayou?" Pacey asked.

"Oh, I bet you like seeing me in this pain. I bet this is what you want... God!" Joey snapped. Pacey watched Joey lay back on the hospital bed.

"Why did you do that?… I offer to help you and you turned it into an insult... I was just asking you if I could help. The last thing I am thinking about is me." Pacey defended.

"You want to help me." Joey recapitulated.

"Yes." Pacey answered.

"Then let's finish the conversation we were having." Joey said.

"What conversation?" Pacey was clueless.

"The conversation we were having at Doug's apartment. The one about keeping the baby." Joey reminded.

"Do you think this is the best time to talk about that?" Pacey wondered.

"Yes!" Joey barked.

"Okay." Pacey said.

"Why did you stop wanting to keep the baby?" Joey flat out asked.

"Why?… First, your father scared the hell out of me and kind of threatened me. But that wasn't the main reason." Pacey stated.

"What was it?" Joey wondered.

"……I loved you so much. Even though people said it was a poor choice to keep the baby, I thought it would be good idea if we did; you know we could have started our little own family. I did not care that I'm seventeen or that you're sixteen. I did not care that I wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. I did not care what complication we might have had to face. I just wanted us to have the baby _together. _You and I could have done it together. I stop wanting to keep the baby because you stop wanting to keep the baby. I knew I could not have done it by myself. I needed someone and at that time, you were the only person who could have helped me." Pacey elaborated.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry that isolated you. I'm sorry that I was jerk. You deserved better… But you know me and anything that seems too straightforward, I'll run away from it." Joey answered his notions.

"I've forgive you Joey." Pacey grabbed her hand.

Joey did not say anything. She just felt a warm moment when they united. She felt something she had not felt in a long time. She felt loved.

Pacey began to feel guilty that he did not tell Joey about his legal collusion with his lawyer and father. She needed to know about his plans.

Therefore, he said, "But Joey… I've made some changes. Some changes that I need to tell to you. I've haven't been fair to you because I've been doing some _things _without your consultation. I've…"

Just as Pacey was about to spill his guts, the door burst opened. When Pacey turned around, he saw that it was Mr. Potter.

"Joey are you okay?" Mr. Potter acknowledged.

"Yes, daddy I'm fine." Joey responded.

"I was so worried about you." Mr. Potter said warmhearted but his warm kind emotions turned callous when he saw Pacey.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Potter said rude.

"Daddy it's okay." Joey protected.

"No it's not. He should not be here at all!… Leave!" He said disrespectfully.

"Daddy!" Joey said shocked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Pacey said backboneless.

"No, Pacey you should not have to apologizes." Joey said.

Mr. Potter faced Joey, "Joey stop defending this loser."

Joey felt a cold feeling when her father looked at her. This feeling was familiar. This is how Mr. Potter hypnotized her to do what he wanted to do. Joey fell back into her meaningless seclusion.

"I want you out of this room and that is final." Mr. Potter, who was like dictator, instructed Pacey.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I am absolutely, 100 so sorry for the hiatus. I promise I won't happen again. I WILL update more frequent now.**

**Author's Comment:** Remember, I am still sending the next chapter out to the two people with the best reviews. So don't forget to summit a good review.

**Next Time on myDawson's Creek Fanfic: **Joey starts to speak for herself. But will it be enought? In addition, Dawson overhears Pacey's plan to keep the child. What will Dawson do to stop it?


	29. Rightful Place

Pacey felt sick just sitting there in the waiting room. Joey was in labor and she was in detrimental pain. Joey needed Pacey, yet, he could not do anything to help her. All he was doing was sitting there with his thumb up his ass. Pacey sat there as he watched Bessie, Dawson, Jen, Boddie (with Alexander), Gail, Mitch, Jack, and Andie walk into Joey's hospital room. It seemed as if everyone went into the room. It seemed as though Pacey was the only person who was not in the room

* * *

On another note, Joey has been labor for almost five hours, which was much longer than what was expected. She was enduring hurtful labor pains ever minute. She thought she could have handled the labor pains, but boy was she wrong. This was the most painful occurrence that Joey has ever endured in her life. She had all her friends and family in there to support her, but it was not enough. She needed Pacey.

* * *

Pacey had called his father and his lawyer, but they had not shown up. No one was there to tell him what to do. Even though he had mentally prepared his plan, when it was time to take action, he was too shy.

* * *

It was almost midnight and the baby was not born yet. Joey had heard that sometimes labor could go one for hours, even days. Joey thought preparing for the deliver was no big deal, but she was nowhere near ready.

Just as Joey was starting to feel that this was going to last forever, the doctor unexpectedly said, "Joey are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Joey said unaware.

"To deliver the baby?" Dr. Camber giggled at Joey's naivety.

"Is it time already?" Andie said.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting." Jen said.

"Oh my god, I can't stay in here for this." Jack murmured.

"Yes, I think he's right," Dr. Camber politely said, "You all can wait out in the hall…"

"Okay we're leaving." Mitch and Gail instructed the gang.

Andie, Jack, Jen, Gail, and Mitch left the room so Joey could get ready for the delivery. However, Joey noticed that Dawson had stayed in the room.

"Dawson why are still in here?" Joey said in a wearisome voice.

"I've been helping you ever since the beginning. I'm not about to walk out the door now." Dawson answered.

"I think he is right Joey, I think he should stay in here." Bessie agreed.

"Me too. I think it would be an honor." Mr. Potter initiated.

"No…" Joey said out of the blue.

"What?" Dawson said surprise.

"Dawson I appreciate you helping me through this entire process but you cannot stay here. This is not your rightful place. You're taking Pacey's place… Pace needs to be in here." Joey stated clearly.

"Joey, you don't know what you're talking about." Bessie assumed.

"No! No I do know what I am talking about and I want Pacey, THE FATHER, in here." Joey declared.

"I will not allow it!" Mr. Potter labeled.

"Fine, whatever, then at least Dawson can't stay in here… Please go!" Joey ordered.

"But…" Dawson tried to defend his rights.

"No! No more interjections Dawson. I've been listening to you for almost this entire pregnancy and I've been following you're choices. But if god has mercy on my soul, I want you out of this room now!" Joey said in soft yet insistent voice.

Dawson left the room with out any outburst. Joey's behavior appalled Joey. However, he did feel that he was out of place. Dawson did not know if it was the morphine or her the pain, but most of what Joey had said, was true.

As Dawson left the room and walked down the halls, he heard a familiar voice on the phone. It was Pacey talking on a pay phone. Dawson stayed out of Pacey's eyesight and eavesdropped on his conversation.

"Come one Wellington I need you now! Right now! She's in labor." Unaware to Dawson, Pacey was talking to his lawyer.

"I don't care that you are middle of something… I don't care if it's another case, I need you right now, you're my attorney and I need you………….. How long do you think it'll take…? Okay, try to make here before the adoptive parents do… Okay bye." Pacey hung up the phone and started walking down the hall.

As Dawson silently followed him, he was trying to put the pieces together. Dawson, then realized what Pacey was doing.

"Hey!" Dawson shouted.

"What?" Pacey, who was not surprise by Dawson's sneakiness, said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dawson said coldly.

"What are you talking about?.. I don't have time for you're nonsense." Pacey stated.

"Well make time." Dawson pressed him against the wall.

"What? You'd think you're a big man now Dawson? Do you?" Pacey said offensively.

"You hired an attorney?" Dawson backed off.

"You were eavesdropping." Pacey recognized.

"What's the attorney for?" Dawson demanded but he already knew. He just needed to hear it from Pacey.

Pacey took a deep breath, stared in Dawson eyes and said, "I think you already know."

**

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank Giulius and Elisabeth for their great reviews. Therefore I have already sent them this chapter. If you want me to send you the next chapter, summit a great review within the new few days.**

**Author's Comment:** Just so you guys can know, I counted down and I have seven more chapters before the story comes to end so we still got a ways to go.

**Next Time on My Dawson's Creek Fanfic:** Joey delivers her baby. Now it is her chance for her to stand up for herself. Will she decide to give her baby up for adoption or will she actually have some common sense and keep the baby? Stay tune to next chapter.


	30. What is Pain?

Joey was in the delivery room for a long time. Actually, she was in labor for almost seven hours. There were no complications or difficulties. The only problem was the pain. Joey could not bare the pain.

* * *

Pacey, on the other hand, was thinking about his plan with his lawyer. All that was going through his mind was that he was sneaking around Joey's back. He was going against her own wishes by secretly keeping the baby. Was he doing the right thing?

* * *

After all those hours and after all the long pain, Joey had finally delivered her baby. It took her hours and she had to fight the pain, but she finally delivered her baby. She had delivered a beautiful, healthy, baby boy.

The adoption agency could not arrive until tomorrow morning. Therefore, Joey could hold on to her child. Joey was amazed that she produced this innocent life. She looked back at the past and realized after all that pain and after all the stress, delivery this beautiful baby boy, was worth it.

Joey had kept the baby in her room that night. She barely got any sleep because she spent the whole night watching her son. Luckily, for Joey, the baby had gotten plenty of sleep.

She then recognized that this was her only night that she could watch her son fall asleep because as soon as it was seven o'clock the next morning, the adoption agency would come and take her baby. Joey was starting to have doubts about the whole adoption. She did not know if she could give up her own baby.

The next day, around six o'clock in the morning, Joey, who was still in the hospital room, was holding her son. Her son was looking straight back at her with the greatest smiling ever. She knew that time was ticking which meant the people from the adoption would be here soon. This was her last chance for Joey to stand up for herself.

As she continued to think and comprehend about the situation, Joey's door opened. Joey looked and saw that it was Jen. Jen walked in not only to find Joey, but she saw that Joey was holding her baby boy.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Joey said softly.

Jen closed the door and walked towards Joey, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine." she answered, but Joey was still gazing at her son.

Jen took a long glance at the baby and she said, "Oh my gosh, Joey, he's beautiful."

"I know… I can't believe after all this time… thirty four weeks of a pregnancy, including back pain, morning sickness, nausea, mood swings, food cravings; all those abnormal exploitation. Then next of the sequences were seven hours of labor…, which was the most painful experience of my life…, but in some laconic way, it was all worth it. I mean I did this Jen… I made a human being…" Joey expressed her feelings. She was obviously in a good mood.

Jen took another glance at the baby, "God… He looks just like Pacey."

Jen's comment stunned Joey and she then looked at her baby boy. He did look just like Pacey. After all this time she was with her son, she never acknowledged that her he looked just like Pacey. They shared the same nose, the same eyes, mouth, head shape, and all the other features.

"Oh my gosh you're right." Joey stated.

"You didn't realize that… Have you even spoken to him?" Jen asked.

"He was here at the beginning but I haven't seen him since." Joey declared.

"So he doesn't know…" Jen questioned.

"Oh my gosh… No. He has no idea. You haven't seen him, have you?" She started to get tense.

"No." Jen said.

"Can you look for him? I mean, the people from the adoption agency should be here in about an hour or so and I want Pacey to get a chance to see his son." Joey wished deeply.

"I'll go look for him." Jen said.

Nonetheless, when Jen opened the door, unexpected guesses were at the door's entry. Joey then saw that it was the people from adoption agency, her father, her sister, and Dawson.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Joey it's time." Dawson declared.

"No… I still have a little more time with my son." Joey insisted.

Mr. Potter interfered, "Joey, honey… This is Mr. Armstrong… He's from the adoption agency. He is here to take your son."

"To put your son in an appropriate home." Bessie finished.

"Can I just have him just for a little more longer?" Joey begged.

"Joey, you had all night, it's time for him to go." Mr. Potter initiated.

Joey was get nervous and frustrated. All of this was happening too fast and she knew that she needed to speak for herself now. She tried to speak up, but she started to hyperventilate. She was feeling claustrophobic. The room was closing in on her, but now was the time that the decision needed to be made.

Everyone was starting to make little comment, which did not help Joey didn't feel any better. She only got even more nervous and they commented their impatience.

"Come on Joey." Dawson pushed.

"Is this going to take long?" Mr. Armstrong said impatiently.

"It's okay Joey." Bessie permitted.

"Let's go Joey." Mr. Potter pressured.

Joey just looked down at her baby and saw that he was just smiling. However, Joey realized that she was unwittingly stalling. Her pertinacious mind finally had a revelation. With all her might, she wanted to keep her son. She did not care about her own future, or what the consequences of keeping her son. She wanted to be his mother for all his life. She wanted to watch him grow up and understand life.

All she wanted was her son, but she then apprehended that it was not about her. It was about this innocent baby boy. This baby needed a normal life with real parents. Joey had no idea how to be a mother. For most of the pregnancy, she did not even know if she wanted to keep the baby. How could she be the mother even though she could not make the decision?

She took one last look at her son, her beautiful baby; she handed him over to her father and then Mr. Potter handed him over to Mr. Armstrong.

"Thank you." Mr. Armstrong said.

"You made the right decision." Dawson said.

"Don't feel ashamed." Bessie said.

Dawson, Bessie, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Armstrong all left the room. The only person who cared to stay was Jen. Jen looked at Joey and knew that she was in emotional anguish. Jen had never given up a baby before so she had no idea how Joey was feeling, but she did knew it could not have been easy.

"Joey…?" Jen spoke.

However, Joey was too detrimentally sad to say anything. She started to boisterously crying. Jen leaned to Joey and both of them hug as Joey continued to cry.

Giving up her baby boy was the hardest thing for Joey and she would not want to do it again. It was too painful!


	31. Legally or Morally

Later that day, Pacey was in a conventional meeting with Mrs. Bedingfield, the social worker who was working on Pacey and Joey son's communal case. A couple months ago, Mrs. Bedingfield was scandalized when Pacey Witter, the biological father, came into her office and said he wanted full custody of his son.

At first, Mrs. Bedingfield could not take it seriously because she looked at Pacey's background. He got into plenty of fights, was suspended copiously, almost got expelled from school, he had inappropriate relationship with his English teacher, and so more other fractious events.

However, she was stunned when Pacey came with his father and his attorney. Once Pacey properly explained why he should keep his child, she really believed he had a case. She just did not know how it would turn out.

After the baby was born, Pacey, his attorney, and Pacey's father had a small meting with Mrs. Bedingfield.

"Now Pacey, we went over the fundamentals and the rules. I am going to monitor you for the next three weeks as you take care of your son… If you pass, you can legally be the father. Now I am going to ask you one more time and with your history, I' not surprise that I am repeating this question: Are you sure you can handle this responsibility?"

"Mrs. Bedingfield, I've know that I have screwed up a couple of times… but I do know that I can take responsibility of my own son." Pacey responded.

"Yes, but we're not discussing about a school suspension or failing a Math Test. We are talking about an actual human life… If you make even one mistake, your son's life can be devotedly changed." Mrs. Bedingfield challenged his authority. She was still feeling doubtful about the whole situation.

"Mrs. Bedingfield… I know I will have an influence on my son's life. I know how responsible I need to be. I know I cannot be five minutes late for anything… I know that every dollar counts… I know that respecting, caring and loving my son is essentially important." Pacey repudiated.

"Yes… But looking at your past… looking how you got in trouble every other day… I have your permitted record…. In third grade, you got your first suspension… At the age of eleven, you were smoking and then you were caught… When you were in seventh grade, you stole a bike with the punishment of three weeks of community service…. At the age of fourteen you were found driving a police cruiser throughout Capeside; lucky for you, your father was the head of the police department."

Mr. Wellington finally spoke. He wanted to make sure he defended his client's reputation, "But Mrs. Bedingfield… All these offenses he made when he was a child… He's more mature and elegant now."

"But Mr. Wellington it only gets more interesting and puerile throughout his high school years." Mrs. Bedingfield declared.

"Like how?" Mrs. Wellington wondered.

"Well since Pacey started high school, his grade point average has never gone higher than a two point... You have no extracurricular interests... You had an inappropriate relationship with your English teacher… I have many interesting comments from your teachers but they all say that you disruptive in class, a distracter, instigator, critic, ect. And you have your own difficulties with bringing a number two pencil… Also, you have no career objection or any goals…. Now how do I expect this kind of kid to raise an innocent life? You cannot take care of your own future, let alone take care of the present. How can I trust you to you to raise a child's life?" Mrs. Bedingfield criticized.

Mr. Wellington, Pacey's attorney, was laconically unprepared to debate with this situation. He was literally speechless. Everything Mrs. Bendingfield had said was true. How was Mr. Wellington supposed make Pacey look like a good person?

Pacey did not know how to defend himself. He knew everything about himself, but at the moment, he did not know what to say. Actually, everything Mrs. Bedingfield said seem true and Pacey agreed with it. How could he raise his son?

However, before Pacey could agree with Mrs. Bedingfield, Pacey's father, John Witter spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

"Mrs. Bedingfield, I know that my son has screwed up many times. I know that he isn't the ideal father. I know at the moment, he has a lot to learn about his life. However, I promise you that my son always knows right from wrong. And I know in his records, it isn't represented, but my son has made plenty of decision that bound around morals, principles, and integrity……… Even though he has made wrong choices before, he has always found a way to make things right…"

Mr. Witter took a breath to continue his defensive tirade, "Look at this situation. He got girl pregnant…. Even though it was not planned, he decided to do the right thing by keeping his own son… He knows the responsibility of being a father and he will learn as time passes…. Now only one person can grade if he will be a good father or not. That one person is his own son."

Mr. Wellington decided to spice up the ending, "Legally you decide whether Pacey should be a father or not. However morally you can't make that choice… Even though Pacey Witter doesn't match up to a perfect father, he would be a decent one who will love his own son."

Mr. Witter continued, "Look at today's world. There is no such thing as a perfect family. There no such thing as the world's best dad, but God damn it, Pacey is going to be a good one. That is more than necessary"

"Deep down in your heart, you too, know Pacey will make a good father… Throw out the legal obligation and replace it with the moral expectation." Mr. Wellington confronted.

Pacey finally spoke up for himself and said, "Are you going to allow me to keep my own son?"


	32. How Do I know?

It has been a week since Joey put her son up for adoption. She has been depressed and moody. She has not been to school because she did not want to face all the rumors.

Joey has stuck herself inside her dark bedroom. This entire year has been a mess for her. She could not believe she got pregnant. She could not believe she broke up with Pacey. She could not believe that she gave up her own baby.

Knock! Knock! Knock! On a Friday morning, someone was knocking on Joey's door. Joey did not respond. She was too sad to speak to anyone.

"Joey." Bessie crept her head inside.

"Bessie I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone." Joey declared.

"Are you going to school today?" Bessie wondered in an irritated voice but she still was trying to stay calm.

"Bessie, I'm not up for it." Joey murmured.

"Fine. But there aren't that many days left in school. If you're not careful, you might have to repeat the eleventh grade." Bessie did feel like arguing with her. After all that Joey has been through, Bessie understood that she needed a break.

"I'll go to school Monday." Joey whispered.

After Bessie left, Joey felt like crying, but she did not. What would crying solve? She did not see the point to crying. It would not help her get her son back. It would not help her feel better. For all things, crying would make her feel worse.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone tapped on Joey's door.

"Bessie please leave me alone!" Joey snapped.

Bessie peaked her in again, "Joey, you have a visitor."

Joey sat up completely trying to calm down. When the door opened clearly, Joey saw that Dawson was there.

"Hey." Dawson greeted.

"Hi." Joey whispered quietly.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Bessie said leaving the room. She was hoping that Dawson could knock some sense into her.

Dawson sat down on the edge of Joey's bed. He noticed that she was a bit sad therefore he said, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Dawson you know what's wrong." She responded.

"Joey! Please, you have to forget about it. You have to move on into your life." Dawson instructed.

"I can't Dawson. This is not like I lost a candy bar or it's not like me losing my best friend. I lost my own child. My own son!" Joey intruded.

"But you made the right choice. You did what was right for both you and the baby." Dawson protruded.

"How do we know that was the right choice? How will ever know? What if I could have raised the baby? What if I could have been a good mother?" She debated.

Dawson was about to recapitulate his speech, "Because you are destined…"

"Dawson cut the crap! I've heard that same speech over and over again… The truth is you don't know what I was destined to do." Joey started to get teary.

"I do know because I grew up with you. I love you." Dawson stated.

Dawson waited for her to say it back to him but she did not say anything.

"How do I know you love me?" Joey said unpredictable.

"What?" He was confused.

"How do I know that you love me? How do you know you love me? How do we know this relationship is real?" Joey simplified.

Dawson took a deep breath because he did not know the answer, "Joey…"

"You don't know, do you? Do you!" She assumed.

Dawson did not say anything because he did not know what to say. He did not know how to express his love for Joey.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Joey said the unwanted.

"Joey please." Dawson begged.

"Dawson I think I need some time for myself. Time to clear up my mind and I think I should do that by myself." Joey justified.

"Joey but," Dawson tried to defend his honor.

"Please! Just go!" Joey shouted.

"Joey!" Dawson said.

"GO!" Joey responded.

Dawson left in the heat of the moment and leaving Joey alone. She was obviously in pain and anguish. Dawson thought that maybe she needed sometime alone. If she got some time alone, maybe she would get back together with Dawson. Needless to say, if she got some time alone, she might realized that she does not love Dawson.


	33. Wise Words

Dawson had the most difficult time focusing in school that day. Joey had broken up with him and torn his heart to pieces. Deep down in his heart, when Joey first kissed him at the adoption agency, Dawson knew he was asking for trouble.

However, during school, he was thinking about his breakup. He knew that trouble would automatically come with the relationship. For example, the first time Joey and Dawson started a relationship, it ended right away because they saw the first sign of trouble. They knew they loved each other, but they were afraid of getting hurt. Last year when Dawson started to trust Joey again, she hurt him by exclusively going behind his back and started something with Pacey. In addition, after Pacey's self voyage last summer, Joey still chose Pacey. They actually took their relationship to the next level causing Joey to become pregnant.

There was no separating Joey and Pacey. To be quite honest, there was not a chance that Dawson and Joey could have what Joey and Pacey had. Dawson loved Joey, but Joey was not in love with him. Joey wanted Pacey and that was final. However, why was Joey denying it? Was it because Dawson was making it too difficult for her?

Later that day after school, Dawson walked inside his home. He did not feel like staying after school to hang out with his friends. He did not feel like creating a new brilliant film. All he felt like doing was going to his room and coping over his break up.

"Dawson." A voice said from behind.

Dawson turned around and said, "Dad."

"Hey, son I got something to tell you." Mitch stated.

"Dad if you don't mind, I am in a demoralized stage of a break up. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Dawson responded.

"You and Joey broke up?" Mitch said scandalized.

Dawson turned around and depressingly said, "She broke up with me this morning."

"I'm not surprise." Mitch mumbled.

"What?" Dawson said appalled. He assumed that his father would have been sympathetic, but instead his father was being critical.

"Well I sort of assumed that you and Joey would have broken up sooner or later." Mitch declared.

"Why?" Dawson wondered.

"Dawson." Mitch complained.

"What?… People kept on telling me that ever since day one, Joey and I would have ended up breaking up. I really do not understand why you and everyone else feel that way… Is it because Joey and I have been in many failing relationships?… Or is it because that Joey was pregnant and I'm not exactly the best person for her to start a relationship with?… Can someone tell me why Joey and I are not destined to be with one another?" Dawson speculated.

Mitch took a deep breath and was ready to answer Dawson's tirade, "Well Dawson, Joey and you have been in many failing relationships. And you weren't exactly the best person for her to date when she was pregnant. But that is not why you and Joey broke up…. Let me try to explain this to you… Ever since you and Joey first met each as kids, it's been Joey and Dawson or Dawson and Joey. For your entire life, that was the safe zone for you two. Separation was not an objection for you two… So when you guys started going out, it was once again all about Joey and Dawson. But when you two broke up and were separated, you then realized that it wasn't all about Joey and Dawson. You guys finally realized it was about 'you' as independent people."

"Yeah, but where are you going with this. I really don't understand what you are trying to say." Dawson pondered.

"Dawson, you are afraid to be separated from Joey. You are afraid that you will lose each other. So you two say you are '_soul mates_' and I'm not trying to disprove that. However, in my opinion, you two claim that you are soul mates because you're afraid that you two might not end up together. You are afraid to find someone else." Mitch simplified.

Dawson did not want to believe this. He was so confused and mixed up. He did not know what to believe anymore.

"I'm going to be in my room. I need to soak up all of this new information." Dawson headed up stairs.

However, his dad stopped him, "Dawson. Wait!"

"Yeah." Dawson wondered what his father wanted to say now.

"I know you dug yourself in a hole and the last thing you need is me giving you more grief. But I have one more thing to tell you." Mitch said curiously.

"Sure." Dawson said unaware of what he could say.

"Now you know how I'm working the guidance department at the school?" Mitch asked an obvious question.

"Yea." Dawson said.

"And you know how I deal with a lot of confidential files." Mitch was being vague with his tone.

"Dad can you just tell me what it is." Dawson started to get impatient.

"Its' about Pacey." Mitch blurted.

"What about him?" Dad said carelessly.

Pacey was the one who caused Dawson's pain. Dawson and Pacey used to be best friends but ever since last year, Pacey has caused Dawson more trouble by the minute. Dawson hated not having a best friend, but he had no choice.

"Dawson, it's not good." Mitch declared.

"What is it?" Dawson responded with a little curiosity.

"Well… let's just say, he's not going to be with us anymore." Mitch confirmed.


	34. One Letter

Later in the evening, Joey left her home. Actually, she had secretly slipped out of her home. Neither Bessie nor her father had known that Joey had snuck out.

Joey has been sneaking out for the past two weeks. She has been going to the same place over and over again. She has been going to the adoption agency to see her baby boy. She knew that her family and friends would have disapproved of this. Therefore, she had to keep this a individual secret.

Joey loved being with her baby. It made her happy that she was a mother. The only problem was Joey knew that an estrange family would want to adopt her baby soon. The family, who originally wanted to adopt her baby at the hospital, had unpredictably changed their mind. Therefore, the baby went straight to the adoption agency.

Fortunately, for Joey, she was legally able to name her baby. Even though her father criticized it, Joey decided to name her son. Joey named her son Joshua, which meant _Gods saves_. Joey not only knew that her baby would need salvation, but also she would need saving too. Joey knew if she did not speak up now, it would be too late.

Mrs. Bedingfield, Joshua's social worker, walked down the hallway to find Joey sitting down.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Mr. Bedingfield wondered.

"I came to see Joshua." Joey declared.

Mrs. Bedingfield took a seat next to Joey and said, "Oh, honey... I knew I shouldn't have done this."

"Done what?" Joey pondered.

"I've shouldn't have let you seen your baby over these past weeks… It was not professional of me." Mrs. Bedingfield reviewed.

"Why not? I mean you're job is to find a home for my baby and until then I don't see the harm for me just visiting my own son." Joey defended.

"But you're getting way too attached." Mrs. Bedingfield reminded.

"My attachment to my son is none of your business." Joey prompted.

Mrs. Bedingfield took a deep breath and said, "You're son isn't here."

"What?… Where is he?" Joey panicked.

"Well, he's with his family… I told you it was my job to find your son the best family I could find. And I did. I put your baby in the best environment I could have found." Mrs. Bedingfield recapitulated.

Joey was still in shock, "Can you tell me where he is. I just want to see him one more time... Just one more time."

Mrs. Bedingfield shook her head, "I can't do that. I'm sorry."

Joey did not believe this was happening. She could believe that it was too late. Joey knew that this time was coming, but she did nothing to prevent it. She felt so depressed and mortified.

Joey took a deep breath and said, "Well, can I at least write him a letter?"

Mrs. Bedingfield said, "Of course you can."

Joey sat down ready to write the letter. This was so weird to her. How was she suppose explain everything in one letter? How was she supposed to tell her son that even though she put him up for adoption, she still loves him? How was she supposed to apologize for something like this in one letter? Needless to say, Joey tried to write everything in one letter:

_

* * *

Dear Joshua,_

_I don't know if you will understand this. I don't know if you will ever read this but my name is Joey Potter and I'm you're real mother. I know you have another family, with another mother, which I am happy for. I hope your new mother is kind and sweet. I hope that your family loves you. _

_If you read this, don't feel sad. Don't feel sad that you were adopted. Because your new family is probably much better than what I could have ever provided you. _

_When I'm older and I am on my own, I'll come find you find. I'll look day and night; night and day. So when we are together, I can explain everything to you. Because right now you're probably confused and mad, and these emotions are is understandable. _

_But just so you know, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and even though I had to give you up, I will never forget you. . _

_I will never forget that you were my first son. Nothing will make me stop loving you. I will love forever. I hope that your life turns out fine and if you are still confused, remember that you'll be in my heart forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother, Joey Potter._


	35. A Move or an Escape?

**Author note: **The ending paragraph, where Dawson was apologizing, resembles the apology from the episode called Two Gentlemen of Capeside. The only difference is instead of Pacey apologizing, Dawson is.

* * *

Later that day, Dawson was walking to the Witter house. Dawson realized that it has been a long time since he has been to the Witter's house. It must have been almost two years, but for Dawson, it felt like a lifetime. Dawson was mortified because he knew that he wouldn't be able to go to the Witter's house ever again.

Dawson arrived at the Witter's front porch and was ready to knock on the door, but he couldn't. What was he suppose to say to them? Was he supposed to say that he was sorry about their life-altering news? Dawson just knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

When the door opened, Pacey unexpectedly walked out the door. Pacey was just as shocked as Dawson was.

"Dawson… Man what are you doing here?" Pacey said in a defensive tone. Pacey was expecting an argument from Dawson because for the past year, every time Dawson confronted Pacey, it ended with an argumentative tirade.

"You're moving?" Dawson blurted.

Dawson's father had told him, that Pacey was moving. Dawson, who felt appalled, thought that this seemed unrealistic. Dawson had known Pacey for practically his entire life. Yes, for the entire year, Dawson has been extremely mad at Pacey, but Dawson never expected Pacey to leave Capeside.

"Yea, news spreads fast in this town." Pacey said unsurprised. Pacey walked onto the porch and closed the door.

"Why are you moving?" Dawson jumped right to the point.

"You know, for this entire year, you've been treating me like crap… And I don't know why… I know that I screwed up… And I know that you hate me for it… But just as a reminder, Joey made the exact mistake that I made and you treated her like a queen… You didn't give a damn about me and I don't see why you would give a damn that I'm moving." Pacey defended.

"Pacey you stole my girlfriend… you knew that I loved her… you knew that I cared so much for her… You knew that Joey and I were in a middle of a relationship." Dawson said, but he was trying so hard not to get mad at Pacey.

"Dawson, God! You're what, seventeen years old. You're life consist of school, your so-call film career, and of course Joey Potter. If one of those aspects goes missing, your life is in mortal danger." Pacey actualized.

"Okay, I know I'm not perfect, but that's a whole other conversation. What I want to know is why are you moving? Are you running away?" Dawson wondered.

"Dawson, no, I'm not running away. My dad has a new job, in New York. We're moving by next week… I have no choice." Pacey said.

"You can disguise it as much as you like, but the truth is you're running away." Dawson stated.

"Okay let's say I am running away. Can you blame me? I mean this entire year has been hell for me. I lost friends, my dignity, and I lost my entire year. I could have had fun, made memories, and grow. I know you will hate me because of what I am about to say, but I also lost Joey too." Pacey declared.

"But you still have you're senior year. You have one more year to fix all that. You have one more year to make all those memories?" Dawson reminded.

"I hate to break to you, but sometimes surprises happen in life. Good or bad, you will have just go with life…… Because of this year, I learned that you couldn't control life. You can only answer to the reaction." Pacey philosophized.

"Won't you miss you're friends, your home. You made many memories here. Your entire life is here in Capeside. Won't you missed that because you won't have any of that in New York?" Dawson recapitulated.

"You do not have any idea how much I will miss it here, but life goes on…" Pacey said emotional.

Dawson just put his head down in disbelief. Dawson could not believe that Pacey was moving by next week. Dawson was frustrated that he might not have see Pacey again. He wanted to fix everything, but he realized that he could not fix everything in this one conversation.

"It was nice knowing you Dawson." Pacey disclosed and was ready to leave.

However, Dawson interrupted him, "Pacey wait a minute. I'm not exactly done with this."

"Dawson, you just need to let this go. This is not like one of your movies. You cannot change the outcome." Pacey said.

"I know, but let me say this." Dawson pleaded.

"Okay. Go ahead." Pacey permitted.

"I know that this entire year has been pretty much bane and destruction. It had a huge impact on our lives. And I know that we can't fix everything in one discussion, because our situation is going to need more than one conversation. But… I've been wanting to tell you… I've been wanting to tell everyone that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for interfering. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I know if I did not interfere, the whole outcome would have been different. And I know that you were already in the bind, and since I interfered, it did not help fix our friendship. And… I'm really sorry that I ruined our friendship even more, because to be quiet frank, my life has been quietly different without out it… And right now, I know that there isn't anything I can do, but, I hope that one day, we can put all of this behind us, and become friends again… " Dawson compromised.

"Until that day." Pacey agreed.

"Until that day." Dawson said as he and Pacey shook hands.


	36. Goodbyes

Pacey was moving today. Everyone knew about it, but no one knew how to acknowledge it. Pacey had lived in Capeside for his entire life. Moving somewhere different would be a huge revelation for him. Pacey moving out of Capeside would be a huge revelation for everyone.

Dawson and Pacey had been best friends ever since they could talk. Being best friends with each other meant a lot. Furthermore, when they started high school, problems arrived. The problems surrounded situation such as girls, grades, and trust. When the problems escalated to the climax, they stopped being friends, but being best friends was still in their blood. They could not erase the sixteen years of friendships.

Andie could not believe that Pacey was moving. Pacey had been in her life since the first day she had moved into Capeside. At first, she thought he was a jerk, but the more she has gotten to know him, the closer they became. Yes, Andie and Pacey were not dating anymore, but Andie could not picture Pacey out of her life.

Pacey was one of Jack's first friends. Jack used to be shy and people ignored him. However, since Pacey was Andie's boyfriend, Pacey helped Jack make a good transition here in Capeside. Pacey and Jack were not best friends, but they were good friends. If Pacey were not around, it would be strange for Jack.

Jen and Pacey were always the 'side kicks'. Jen was Joey's sidekick and Pacey was Dawson's sidekick. In addition, when Pacey and Dawson were no longer best friends anymore, it seemed that it was always about Dawson and Joey. However, Jen and Pacey were really good friends. Pacey had been friends with Pacey ever since she arrived to Capeside. Jen had imagined that Pacey would be here until they graduate high school.

With Joey, it was completely different. Pacey had known Joey ever since they were little. They have been through a lot. They hated each other as kids. They loved each other as teenagers. Now they had ignored each other. However, the most important thing was that Pacey had always been there for Joey or at least he had tried his personal best to be there for Joey. Joey had loved Pacey. Pacey had loved Joey. It just seemed that the world had not liked them together. Pacey did not care about the world, but somehow Joey did. Now, Joey had wished that she had ignored the world because Pacey was leaving and Joey could not stop him from moving. If she just listened to her heart, things would be different.

* * *

That afternoon before Pacey was moving, he was in his room looking at a picture. The picture was of his five friends and himself. Everyone would miss Pacey, but no one knew how much Pacey would miss them too. He wished that he could have stayed in Capeside but things were just too complex. He needed to move on. He needed to move forward.

Pacey was in his own zone. However, someone unexpectedly knocked on his bedroom door. Pacey turned around to see it was his brother, Doug.

"Hey little brother, we're leaving at seven tonight, so that'll be in a few hours or so." Doug instructed.

"I know that Doug. I had known that a week ago. I had known that a month ago when we announced that we were moving." Pacey said slyly.

"I know I just want to make sure you were ready." Doug clarified.

"I'm ready." Pacey declared.

"I mean, you'll probably be busy with the visitors you have." Doug announced.

"Visitors?" Pacey question his curiosity.

Doug took him outside, and there he found his friends on the front porch waiting for him. Pacey had not expected this. This was so shocking.

"You know you are a pretty good hider because well we haven't had any time to say goodbye." Dawson said with a smile

"Hey." Pacey said.

"You one hard guy to track down." Jack said.

"You didn't think we were about to let you leave without a goodbye." Jen stated.

"No actually I didn't." Pacey said still shocked that his friends were there.

"I'll just be in the house." Doug said heading inside.

"Hey come here." Andie gave him a hug.

That hug had led everyone else wanting a hug. Pacey liked that his friends were here. The only problem was that Joey was not here. Pacey did not want to ask because if he did, it would seem that he cared more about Joey than about them. He did not want to seem rude.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Pacey and his friends hung out at the pier. They did not think about the problems from the past or problems in the future. They rather forget about the problems because they just wanted that time with Pacey to be trouble-free.

"So do you think you will like New York?" Andie asked.

"I know I did." Jen said.

"I don't know, I mean I grew up here. It's going to be my senior year. It'll just seem hard to adjust." Pacey said.

"Trust me, Pacey Witter can face anything. New York will be a snap." Dawson said.

"I hope so. I mean I know I'll miss it here." Pacey said.

"Hey we'll miss you too." Jen stated.

"But you can visit us anytime you want." Jack pondered.

"Yea, I mean I can just steal a car if my dad won't let me." Pacey joked.

"Yeah, I mean New York has plenty of cars. Thousands of cars." Jen teased.

"And we can come visit you too." Dawson said.

"New York isn't that far." Andie stated.

"It'll take a few hours if the traffic is good." Jen noted.

"We'll make some kind of schedule or something." Pacey said.

As the time past, everyone was remembering stories that evolved Pacey. Everyone just laugh and expressed amusement. Even though Pacey was moving, no one cried at all. They did not want to make this a sad moment.

* * *

Pacey had his small moments with everyone. He had a talk to Jack about having fun. He had a talk about Jen about staying strong. He had a talk about Andie to stay determined. Now he was having his talk with Dawson. It predictably was about Joey.

"Hey so, why didn't Joey come?" Pacey wondered.

"She uh… couldn't make it. She had some family thing." Dawson lounged.

"You know we haven't been good liars when it revolved around Joey." Pacey knew that Dawson was lying.

"Okay the straight forward truth is that she wouldn't come. She had no justification or no explanation. She just stuck herself in her room, but she's been doing that lately." Dawson came forward.

"Yea, I'm going to be really worried about her." Pacey knew he said that in a wrong way, "I mean I'm going to be worried about all of you but she you know… I… uh…"

"It's okay Pacey. If I was you, I would be _really_ worried about her too." Dawson said.

"Yea." Pacey responded not knowing what to say. He did not want to bring up past memories about them fighting over her.

"Because she uh… If it's any consolation to you, out of all of us, she is really going to miss you the most… because out of all of us, she loves you the most." Dawson confronted.

"Yea, but now that I'm out of your way, you can just steal her from no one." Pacey, who had a huge smile, said sarcastically.

Dawson laughed, "Leave it to you to make a funny comment at a time like this."

"Yea, I'm always going to be the jokers." Pacey labeled.

"But to be frank, I don't think I'll be able to steal her because, well she only wants one thing and that is you." Dawson declared.

"I know… God, I'm going to really, really miss her. I wish that she was here so she would know that." Pacey pleaded.

"I wish she was here too, because you both deserve a proper goodbye." Dawson said.

"Hey, if I'm not able to see her by tonight, can you said goodbye to her and can you tell her that I won't ever forget her." Pacey said.

"I will." Dawson agreed.

"And can you, uh… But most importantly, can you watch over her? Make sure she'll be okay because I want to make sure she has some to lean on too." Pacey asked.

"I will." Dawson promised.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for your great review as you read my story. I am glad that you loved my story. We have one more chapter to cover and its about the true goodbye that Pacey needs. I hope that you will like it and don't worry I am making a sequel to this story. We still have more to endure!**


	37. A True Goodbye

**Author's Comment:** _Well this is it! This is the ending of my story. I hope you all liked it. Its kind a long, you know, I wanted to savor this moment. I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget, I am writing a sequel. Its called Choices are Complicated. I should post some time next week, hopefully. I sure you all will like it. I don't want to get into too much detail, therefore you guys will just have to wait. - - Have Fun Reading- -_

* * *

Time was dawdling! Time was ticking! Time was limited! Time was of the essence! Pacey presence at Capeside would soon be of the past.

Pacey was starting to feel depress. It was as if he ran into a brick wall. He realized that he would be leaving Capeside soon. Pacey was about to move from his home, school, memories, his friends, and his true love.

Pacey wanted Joey to be here to say goodbye but it looked as if she was not going to show. Saying goodbye was painful enough. Pacey did not want to force her to say goodbye. Pacey just wanted to see her one more time. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her that she's the most important thing in his life and he will never forget her.

Later that night, Pacey and his family were about to drive down to their new home in New York. However, Pacey was in his empty room for one last time. Even though his room was empty, history filled his room. It was like his life. Even though his life was absence from friends, he still had his old one in his heart.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking on Pacey's door.

Pacey turned around to see it was his father.

"I'm ready." Pacey declared.

"That's good, but we're not leaving in about a half an hour… I came to you room to tell you that you have a visitor." Mr. Witter said.

Right after Mr. Witter's statement, Joey walked into Pacey's room; right away contentment filled Pacey. Joey, who had a smile on her face, was actually there in his room. She was still depressed that he was leaving.

"Hey." Pacey said warmly.

"Hey." Joey said sincerely.

After a long awkward moment between two of them, Mr. Witter said, "Well I'll give you two some time alone."

"Thanks dad." Pacey said as Mr. Witter left.

Once Mr. Witter left, there was another awkward moment between them. Pacey and Joey had not spoken to each other in months. Actually, the last time they saw each other was the day Joey went into labor.

"So…" Joey said.

"So… You're here…" Pacey said puzzled.

"Yea…" Joey said mysteriously.

"How are you?" He brought up another topic.

"I don't know." Joey said vaguely.

"Okay…" Pacey said mystified.

They did not know what to say to each other. However, whatever they needed to say, they needed to say it now, because this was the last time, they would see each other. If they did not break the ice, it would be too late.

Just as Pacey was about to give up, Joey finally spoke, "You know… I've been thinking… About the baby… I was thinking what would have happened if we kept the baby…"

"Joey don't." Pacey stopped.

"Don't what?" She felt hurt.

"Don't bring up bad memories. It's too late to do anything about it. You can't say anything that would change the outcome." Pacey elucidated.

"Pacey you don't understand." Joey declared.

"No! I understand perfectly… You spent months choosing a decision back and forth. But the truth was you couldn't make that decision… You can make a decision about school, such as a math test or college. But when comes to your family and relationships; you suck at it!" Pacey argued.

"I know… Don't you get it…? I'm not sure if it's from the post pregnancy or whatever… but I am so depressed and I don't know why… But I do know that the way I treated you and the baby, it was not fair. I wasn't able to make simple decision… I just want you to know that I was scared Pacey! I was detrimentally scared!" Joey started to cry.

"Come here Potter!" Pacey hugged her.

As time past, as it started to rain outside, Pacey and Joey just held on to one another. They didn't say one thing to each other because they knew they did not have to say anything. They psychologically knew what the other person felt. They knew that the other one was sorry for everything that happened. They hated that their relationship was ending this way. This wasn't they happily ever after they deserved.

After the hour had past, Pacey's father had knocked on the door. Pacey and Joey separated from their hug. Joey wiped the tears off her face and Pacey calmed his emotions down.

"Come in." Pacey said.

Pacey father head peeked in, "Uh, Pacey it's time to uh… you know. Go."

"Okay." Pacey said.

Pacey and Joey walked onto the porch. Pacey folks and siblings headed in the car. Joey turned around and she looked into Pacey's eyes. This was the hardest thing they had to do.

"I guess I got to go." Joey said, preparing for Pacey's department.

Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and passionately kissed her. This action came out of know where. The kiss pleased Joey. Therefore, she responded to the kiss. She moved her hands around his neck. They began to kiss one another more passionately.

After they break from the kiss, Pacey said, "Joey… I love you!"

"I love you too!" Joey repeated.

All of this was too much for Joey. Joey gave Pacey one more kiss and she ran off in the rain.

However, before she left, she turned around and said, "Goodbye Pacey."

"Bye Joey." Pacey replied.

Joey then took off into the boisterous ran. This intense year was officially the hardest year that Joey would ever endure.

As the rain started to stop, Pacey grabbed the last of his stuff. Pacey headed towards the car where brother was standing.

"You say goodbye to Joey?" Doug asked.

"You know I did." Pacey said irritated.

"You should have told her." Doug declared.

"I'm just trying to protect her." Pacey proudly stated.

"From what? Her life is hell right now, the best thing she needs right now is the truth." Doug declared.

"Doug, please! I know that right now, this looks wrong, but trust me. I'm doing the right thing… Everything will turn out fine." Pacey said confident.

Pacey had made the biggest decision of his life. He had been lying to Joey and it killed him that he was lying, but he had to. This is how it was suppose to be. Pacey was about to flee town with his…

"Pacey, your son wants you." Mrs. Witter came to Pacey with his son.

"Hey, Josh!" Pacey held his young son.

Mrs. Bedingfield, the social worker, allowed Pacey to keep his son. Even though it did not look like it now, but Mrs. Bedingfield knew that Pacey would make a great father. She thought that the move to New York would be good. Therefore, both Pacey and his son, Joshua, would be able to have a fresh start.

"I want you to know that, everything will be okay Josh." Pacey said.

Pacey did not know when, but one day, Pacey would tell Joey. However, that day was nowhere in the near future.

_**

* * *

Author's Comment: Thank you all to reading and contributing to my story. Don't forget, my next story will only be filled with more surprises!**_


End file.
